The Great Council
by CelticStar87
Summary: Complete. Takes place after season 5. Better summary inside. Rated T to be on the safe side for now, may change. DarienxSerena; MinaXMalachite; LitaXJedite; RayeXNephrite; AmyXZoicite.
1. Summary and List of Characters

This story takes place after the fifth season (which was by far the best one). It holds true to the series in most ways however, Queen Serenity (Serena's past mom) is still alive. The Moon Kingdom/Silver Millennium has been rebuilt. After Sailor Moon defeated Chaos and the Starlights returned to their own Galaxy, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Soldiers have been called back to the duties before they were sent to Earth (for two years, the series started with Serena at 14 years old and ended with her at 16). Darien was called back to his duty as Prince Endymion. The four generals (Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jedite) have been revived and now are back serving as the Prince's elite guards. They don't remember Beryl and the Negaverse (but they will, don't worry) but Endymion clearly does. The four had to prove themselves to him without knowing why. I also changed the fact that Darien doesn't know who the Soldiers are, as in he doesn't know that Serena is Sailor Moon, etc. He also doesn't know that she is also the Moon Princess, all he knows is that he loves both Sailor Moon and Serena. The same goes for her. She doesn't know that Darien is Tuxedo Mask or the Prince of Earth. It plays out well enough I think.

After being called back into royal duty, the Outer Soldiers (Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto) return to their respective planets until summoned by the Queen. The story is set during a time in the Alliance where the Earth and Moon at not speaking to each other, though the Queen allowed for her strongest Soldiers to help protect Earth after Beryl's attack. The Queen then allowed them to stay for two years defending Earth from multiple enemies. But the summoning back of the Soldiers sent the King of Earth into confusion he had broken ties with the Moon. Which just about pushed him out of the Alliance.

Knowing this little tidbit, the Emperor of Mars set his plan in motion to take over the Alliance and eventually hoping to extended it out into other galaxies. (Unbeknownst to him, Sailor Moon already created allies with the Starlights, who of course have to make an appearance in later chapters). The Emperor has called a Great Council to meet on Mars; summoning all important leaders of each planet, plus some visitors from outside their galaxy.

BTW I do not own any part whatsoever of Sailor Moon, but it has long been my favorite cartoon ever (X-Men being a close second).

**Cast of Main Characters:**

Luna

Artemis

Queen Serenity

Princess Serenity/Serena/Sailor Moon; Age:16

Sailor Mars/Raye/Princess Kenna/High Priestess of the Moon; Age:16

Sailor Jupiter/Lita/Princess Eila; Age:16

Sailor Mercury/Amy/Princess Pavati; Age:16

Sailor Venus/Mina/Princess Eveleen; Age:16

Sailor Neptune/Michelle/Princess Marinus; Age:19

Sailor Uranus/Amara/Princess Dara; Age:19

Sailor Pluto/Trista/Princess Elian; Age:25

Sailor Saturn/Hotaru/Princess Omid; Age:17 (technically she's older than the inner scouts)

Prince Endymion/Darien/Tuxedo Mask; Age:21

Malachite; Age:21

Nephrite; Age:20

Jedite; Age:19

Zoicite; Age:18

Sailor Star Fighter/Seiya; Age:17

Sailor Star Maker/Taiki; Age:17

Sailor Star Healer/Yaten; Age:17

**Meaning of the Princess names: (I picked the names because of the meanings. Most of the names tie into the element of their attacks.)**

Kenna-English "born of fire"

Eila-Hebrew "oak tree, terebinth tree"

Pavati-Hopi (Native American tribe) "clear water"

Eveleen-Irish "beauty"

Dara-Middle English "brave, daring"

Marinus-Roman Latin "of the sea"

Elian-Welsh "second, a moment in time"

Omid-Persian "hope" (this name for Saturn was ironic, hence why I chose it)

Please R&R.

Enjoy.

Now begins our story…


	2. A Council and An Attack

"Your Majesty, important message from Mars." the feline came bursting into the throne room.

"What is it Luna?" the Queen replied rising to her in alarm.

"There is to be a Council in a week's time. They request your presence." Luna was aware that such a request was unheard of.

"They cannot be serious, how am I supposed to leave the Moon Kingdom. No, I will not go. I must send someone in my place." The Queen's voice was filled with contempt at the idea of being asked to leave her station. "Send for the Princess." she told Luna.

"Serenity? Is she…" Luna asked, "Very well your Majesty, I will do as you say." She exited the room and headed toward the West End of the Palace where she knew Princess Serenity would be.

"Your Highness, your mother requests your presence in the throne room." Luna stated as she entered the room where Serenity was.

Serenity, even at 16, was the most beautiful girl in the entire System. Her hair piled into two perfectly round buns with the rest flowing in pigtails that, when standing, barely missed the floor, it was a common hairstyle for the Serenity Line, yet her hair color was that of pure gold so unlike anything found on the Moon. Her eyes, bright blue and filled with curiosity and an inner strength that is unmatched by any. As she turned her head to look at Luna, a light struck her face and the golden crescent moon on her forehead seemed to glow. It is that crescent moon that is the first and true sign of her heritage and nobility.

"When?" Serenity asked her most trusted advisor and friend.

"Now, it is urgent, your Highness." Luna said with obvious urgency in her voice.

"Oh, Luna, how often have I asked you not to call me that. But that is a different matter, please, if it is urgent then we must go quickly."

"Yes." Luna led the way and then soon dropped in line with Serenity. There was a loud crash and then the entire palace shook. "Come, we must go quickly!" stated Luna as the two broke into a run.

"A Princess should never run unless necessary… I think this is definitely necessary." Serenity said in between breathes.

"Be prepared, Moon…" Luna was the only one, besides the Queen, who knew who the true Soldier of the Moon was. At least that's what the Queen thought; she didn't like to remember the years in which the Sailor Scouts lived on and protected Earth.

"Right." The eyes of the once curious girl grew to be filled with alert and her body tensed ready for whatever may lay ahead. Her fist clenched around, what seemed to be, an ordinary compact mirror.

The two approached the throne room and entered. "Mother, what happened?" Serenity ran to her mother's throne.

"Nothing, my daughter, there was an explosion near one of the mines. I have sent Mars to check it out. That is all. Now, for the reason I sent for you." The Queen smiled but there was no mistaking the alarm in her eyes.

"Yes, mother." Trying to catch her breath, Serenity stood before the Queen. Except for her hair color which is sliver gray, the Queen was looking at what she looked like when she was her daughter's age.

"There is to be a Council on Mars within a week's time. They have asked for my presence but, especially in light of things, I cannot leave my station. I ask that you go in my place. Mars will be your escort, the rest will meet you there. They have also been called to the Council so they will be there with a message from me to meet you at the space port when you arrive. I do not suspect anything amiss, however it is only precaution. Please, do not reveal to anyone that you are Sailor Moon for no one must know that the Soldier of the Moon is in fact the Princess. If you must tell anyone, it must only be out of necessity and the other Scouts must know first."

"Of course, you do, however, know that Luna knows? But it will be as you wish, Mother."

"I know that Luna does know, I know that you two share many secrets together and I trust Luna will keep them."

"I will indeed, Your Majesty."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" ordered the Queen.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, Luna. The explosion was an attack." a man, who appeared to hold some rank in the military, entered the throne room.

"An attack?" the three ladies said in unison.

"Yes, it seems to have come from Earth. However, we are not certain of this notion, it only appears to have been from Earth but there are also signs that it was an attack from somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" A look of confusion across the Princess's face showed what the others were also thinking.

"Yes, there is evidence that the weapon used came from inside our System, but possibly not from Earth." Replied Sailor Mars as she entered the throne room.

"Where then, who could possibly attack us like this?" demanded the Queen.

"It could have very well come from Mars, Your Majesty." The Soldier hated to admit that her own planet could have indeed attacked the Moon. It was her planet, but it was not her home.

"Serenity, you will get answers to this while on Mars for the Council. Mars, you will escort her. Luna, alert the other Soldiers. They must get to Mars as quickly as possible and await the arrival of Serenity." The Queen, now standing, was filled with anger, but also gripped with fear that her daughter is going to the place where this attack could have come from.

"Yes, we will do as you say." The three responded.

"The transport will be waiting and you will leave as soon as Jupiter and Mercury have arrived on Mars, which I guess will be sometime tomorrow. Luna, go now and alert the Outer Scouts. Captain, return to the site with more men and discover who did this. Mars, I would like to speak with you and Serenity."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Luna and the Captain left the room and the doors were closed behind them.

"Serenity, my dearest, it is time that Mars knows the truth, though she may already if she has had any visions recently."

"Your Majesty?" Mars asked with a look of confusion.

"Mother, is it by your wish that I reveal who I am?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Moon Eternal, make up!" Serenity transformed into the Soldier of the Moon.


	3. Lingering Feelings

"Wha…?" Mars was stunned. It was true; her visions of Sailor Moon being the Princess were true. Of course she already knew this, they had spent two years on Earth… but she played along with the Queen's cluelessness. "I had seen visions of this but I didn't want to say anything until I had your permission."

"Mars, this must remain a secret, even to the other Soldiers, as long as possible. You are the fourth to know about this secret. And it must remain that way until Serenity feels that it is absolutely necessary to reveal it to the other Soldiers. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is understood." Mars said knowing full well the penalty for revealing a royal secret, even if the others already knew.

"I will go pack my things now and then maybe I'll take a walk in the garden." Serenity said as she finished powering down.

"Be careful, my daughter." The Queen said as Serenity left the room.

"Shall I go with her?" the Queen could tell that Mars was also worried about the Princess.

"What is worrying you, Mars? There is something you are not telling me; your face does not show it but your eyes cannot hide it."

"If it was Mars who attacked, is it still safe to let Serenity go to the Council?"

"There is more to this than letting her go. I want her to go, she needs to prove herself to the rest of our System… and to herself. My daughter is brave, strong, kind, and very powerful but she doubts herself. I can see she is lonely here. Even though she is a Sailor Scout, she is first and foremost the Princess and heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and therefore she cannot train with the rest of you. I can see that she wants to, she tells me stories about the times when I do allow her to go and train with you or help you defend one of the planets. Like with Earth. Though the others do not realize who she is, they accept her as leader am I right?"

"Yes, I believe that Pluto knows who Sailor Moon is and since she lets Moon take leadership the others follow suit because Pluto is the eldest. Moon has great power but lacks the training and knowledge of how to control her power and fight offensively. I wish she could train with us but I understand your wish and the danger that that would put her in."

"She does take much joy in fighting along with her friends." Laughs a little, "She is like a little girl again when she talks about the mock fights when I do let her go; one day she will be allowed to train with you, though you are far more advanced than she is. One day the others will know her identity but for now it must remain a secret. However, now she may find comfort in knowing that she can talk to you now that you know for certain. Please, talk to her Mars, you are only a few months older and from another planet but she does look to you as a sister. Please, find her in the garden and talk to her, but also protect her. I must contact the others."

Mars bows slightly and leaves the room while the Queen contacts the other Scouts to confirm their new mission. Still unable to think how the Queen could be so clueless to everything that happened. Had she forgotten that the Soldiers, _all_ the soldiers had lived on Earth for the past two years?

_In the Princess's private garden._

Serenity was sitting by a small pond starring at her reflection and talking with Luna "Who am I? Do I truly have a great power that is unmatched, even one that my mother does not have? What of this Council, what will happen? Will I be brave enough to do what I must if the situation arises? Oh, Luna, I am not so sure if I have the guts. If only I were allowed to train with the others." _I wish I was Serena, back on Earth. There I felt as though I belonged. I was able to fight and train with the other Soldiers. And then there was him… My love. I never thought that I would have to leave… I thought we would be together forever. But then duty called me back to being Princess Serenity… curses._ She felt the tears roll down her check thankful that Luna only thought that it was because of the tasks at hand and didn't know the truth. At least if she did she wasn't saying anything.

Luna gently placed a paw on Serenity's hand, "You will do fine. You must believe in yourself, if you do that you can do anything." Luna knew what was really bothering her princess but now was not the place to bring it up.

"Luna's right. Oh, Serenity. I wish I would have seen it sooner. You will do fine at the Council, and remember we will be there for you." Mars reassured her friend as she approached the two. The Scouts all knew the sacrifice that Serenity had given up. They all had to sacrifice things when duty called them back to the Moon Kingdom. Their lives would never be the same.

"Mars, thank you." Serenity hugged her friend. "You truly are a great friend, I don't know what I'd do without you." Serenity looked at her friend, her purple-red eyes were always filled with wisdom and Serenity found a comfort in them, the only thing stopping them from being blood sisters was that Mars was indeed a Martian. "Raye, do you think that they have sent for a representative from Earth?" Serenity used the name she had used on Earth, instead of Kenna, her given name.

Mars, following the gaze of her friend to the green and blue sphere that was Earth, sighed deeply. "I do not know Serena, it is quite possible that they have. It is quite possible that they're trying to frame Earth for the attack on the Moon, all will reveal itself at the Council."

Serenity looked at Luna, the cat's face was enough to make anyone laugh. "Oh what is that face Luna?" Mars and Serenity both started to laugh at the cat's bewildered expression.

Mars reminded Luna that "Serena" was the name Serenity had on Earth and it seemed less formal than always calling her "Serenity". "It's sort of a term of affection, in the sense that I consider her my sister and a dear friend. I never use it in the presence of the Queen or anyone else but the other scouts."

"And in return, I call her by the name she used for the very same reason. I call all the scouts by the names from Earth when not around others. In telling my mother stories I always use either their soldier name or their given name."

The girls continued to talk about little things, like boys and the dreams that they've had. Luna listens but wonders what will happen at the Council, especially if there is someone from the Earth there; if the Prince of the Earth is there. She also hopes that Serenity will come to realize that her life is here now and not on Earth. Even though Luna misses it too; she doesn't get to see Artemis as much now.


	4. Arrival on Mars

_Somewhere on Earth at the same time._

"My Prince, you look troubled." said one of his elite guards.

Indeed, there was a worried look in the Prince's midnight blue eyes, his tall, warrior-like body was tense. "My father has asked me to go to the Council on Mars next week. In his weakened state he certainly cannot handle the space travel and the doctor has forbidden it. The Queen of the Moon is most certain to be there. That thought alone is enough to trouble any Earth nobility, my dear friend." He was also thinking about the Sailor Scouts that he had fought alongside of here on Earth. When Sailor Moon, had told him that they had to return to the Moon Kingdom it about ripped his heart out.

"Sire, do you think that she would leave the Moon Kingdom? That sort of request has never been asked of _her_, what is the Emperor of Mars up to?" the guard asked. He was not as tall as the Prince, nor much older, but he is more skilled with years more experience of battle than his charge. His light blue hair sat just below his shoulder blades, and through his eyes you could see that he had grown up too fast.

"Malachite, you are the leader of my elite guards. You are not much older than I, but you have experienced more than anyone I know. I would greatly appreciate your company on this journey. There is word that the queen's Scouts will be present, they are powerful and may see me as a threat especially in light of current events." He knew he couldn't face them alone. But he also wondered how the Scouts would react to his generals, knowing that Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter remembered all too well the fights with the Negaverse.

"Sire, the King has given us orders to accompany you to the Council." Three more guards approached the two men. One had long brown hair, and was well aware of the danger that could be present at the Council. He was Nephrite, the reader of the stars and second in command. Standing to his left was Jedite, the short, blonde headed man who grew up with Nephrite and was head strong; eager to do whatever it took to protect the Prince. The youngest was Zoicite, he was still learning a thing or two from the others, he was also blonde but his hair was almost white and came to just below his shoulders.

"It is much appreciated for I do not know what this Council is about. With the four of you I'm sure we can handle whatever comes our way. We must be getting our things together, for we leave the day after tomorrow." The Prince stated as he headed back toward the palace, his cape blowing behind him and the light of the rising moon hitting his short black hair. He glanced up at it, wondering if everything he had heard about that Kingdom, its queen, princess, and people was true. He strained to see if the area of attack was visible from where he stood but the Moon Kingdom was still too far away.

_Mars Space Center._

"Her shuttle should be arriving shortly." The brown-haired, green-eyed Soldier stated as she and Mercury waited for the Princess's shuttle.

"There it is, Jupiter!" Mercury exclaimed, and they both took off running toward the port where the shuttle would be docking. There was an excitement around the port as the shuttle from the Moon approached, there were people everywhere lurking to catch a glimpse of a Moon nobility. Just as the Moon shuttle docked, the next port down was expecting to receive the shuttle from Venus. There were shuttles docking everywhere and there were even some waiting for the next free port.

"This must be one important Council for this number of people. Come, Mercury, I see Mars." Jupiter said, throwing the hood to her green cloak up. Mercury, following her lead threw the hood up on her bright blue cloak. Mars and the Princess could be seen through the crowd for they were adorned in cloaks in their respective colors; Mars in red and the Princess in white with gold trim. The four girls awaited the arrival of Venus whose shuttle had just docked about a minute after that of Serenity's. Serenity spoke not a word, and was still. The others were alert to anything out of the ordinary, Mercury watched for Venus while the others kept an eye out for treachery.

"There she is." Mercury nodded toward a girl approaching in an orange cloak.

"Alright, let's go." Venus said as she joined the others. The four Scouts created a circle around the Princess as they made their way to the Palace where they'd be staying. This formation was something they had always done, even from childhood. Each a princess of their guardian planet, something that pulled at Mars even more since the attack. Though each one was a princess of their own planet, they were first and foremost the guardians of Princess Serenity; this was their destiny. It had carried them through all the battles they had fought on Earth. They all knew it, but never mentioned it to the Queen because they realized that she thought they didn't know. They knew Serenity was Sailor Moon, they had known because Serena was Sailor Moon and Serenity was Serena.

When they came to be alone on a road, Serenity finally spoke. "Man, it's hot. I'm not used to this temperature. How much further?"

"We're nearly there, do you need help, Serena?" Mars asked, ready to help if needed. Mars, because she was the fire soldier, was not bothered by the heat of her guardian planet.

"No. I'm fine, let's keep moving." She had, after all, died twice, and defended the universe alone after the Soldiers had died protecting her. Something she would always hold dear.

"Guys, I must say something. While I was waiting to dock, I saw the approach of the shuttle from Earth. We've got to be on our guard." Serenity and Mars were the only two of that group who knew that it was not Earth who attacked the Moon. Just as the words left her mouth, Venus heard what sounded like and approaching carriage.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Jupiter asked the Princess as she saw her apply something to her forehead.

"If I cover the crescent moon then my identity will be unknown for longer… and I will be able to conserve more energy." As she said this Serenity lifted her head to face Jupiter, the crescent moon had disappeared. "Please, do not refer to me as Serenity or Princess. It may be safer this way."

"Yes, my lady." The four Soldiers replied.

They made their way to the side of the road so that the carriage could pass without threat of running them over. As the carriage passed the five noticed dark cloaks, one as dark as midnight, one a very deep blue, another a very deep red, and two a very deep green. "Earth." Mars murmured under her breath, loud enough to where her company could hear but soft enough to where the members of the carriage could not. Serenity's heart stopped.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked as the carriage rounded the turn, out of sight. Not wanting to get her hopes up. Her eyes had landed on the figure in the darkest cloak, and even though she hadn't seen his face her heart fluttered.

"Positive, Serena. Those have to be the generals, the Prince's elite guards. If so, the King has sent his son, though that is not a surprise. Rumor is that the King is not in the best of health at the moment and space travel would surely make things worse." Mars knew who the generals were and knew that the Scouts had defeated them when they fought against the Negaverse. She knew that if it came to it, they could take them again.

"You are correct, young one. That was indeed the Prince of Earth and his elite."

"Neptune." The five said in unison. They hadn't seen the Outer Scouts since the defeat of Chaos.

With a slight bow towards Serenity, Neptune took her place as a protector. "I must say, my lady, your forehead looks rather bare. However, your mother would not approve, I completely understand under the circumstances."

Serenity nodded slightly at Neptune's remark as Uranus soon appeared to take her place opposite of Neptune, placing Serenity in the center yet again. With a slight bow from Uranus to Serenity, the seven travelers made their way toward the palace. Their group was almost complete, but they still awaited the arrival of the eldest Soldier, the Guardian of the Gates of Time. One of the two Serenity was most anxious to see.


	5. Encounters and Suspicions

_The carriage._

"Why have we stopped?" demanded Prince Endymion.

"The horses need a break, it is a record temperature today, Sire." Malachite replied getting out of the carriage to stretch his legs.

The carriage had stopped just around the turn slightly ahead of where they passed the five travelers. "Do you find it odd, Nephrite?" Jedite asked his friend as they made their way out of the carriage.

Following his friend's glance back toward the walkers, "Do I find what odd?"

"Those people, obviously not all Martian, walking toward the palace instead of taking a carriage?"

"Let them do as they wish, Jedite." The Prince, now out of the carriage, stated. "How long will this break take?" He himself was hot and tired. He did not sleep much on the shuttle because he could not get his thoughts away from one particular girl he hoped to see.

"The horses need to cool down a little. Though they are fire horses, they still cannot get too hot." The driver replied.

Meanwhile, the five were standing on the side of the road talking amongst themselves when the travelers that they had past made their way around the turn.

"They gained two. Or only gained one?" Malachite nodded in the direction that they were approaching.

"No, they gained two and began to carry one. The one is white must not be used to this heat. She must be a delicate one… and weak." Zoicite chimed.

Nephrite was watching them closely as he noticed the one in green hear Zoicite's comment and saw that her facial expression had changed from exhaustion to anger. _They must be the guards of the one in white. I wonder who… _"Maybe we should help them, Sire?"

"They seem to be doing fine. They'll make it to the palace before we will at this rate." Zoicite answered even though the statement was not addressed to him.

"Zoicite, hold your tongue!" Malachite was annoyed by the young general's comment. _He has a lot to learn._

"Ok, she is not a little girl anymore, someone is going to have to help me carry her. How much longer till we reach the palace?" The men heard the one in navy blue, who they marked as one of the newest members of that group, say.

"Alright. Here, give her to me and we'll take turns. It shouldn't be too much farther, just around the next turn. I don't remember this road being this long, but it has been awhile." The men watched as the traveler in navy handed the girl in white to the traveler in red. Then the seven travelers turned the corner.

"I still think we should have helped them." Nephrite responded as they disappeared out of sight. Something inside him told him that.

"What's done is done. Let's get going, the carriage is ready." The Prince replied, climbing back into the carriage. He had been starring at the one in white, not really paying attention to everything that was going on; he knew there was something about that girl that was special but he couldn't guess what. His thoughts, of course, drifted back to Sailor Moon and Serena, two girls that he had loved and still did. The rest followed suit and they were off again.

_Entrance to the Palace of Mars._

"Man, Amara, you're right she is not the little girl she once was." Neptune, who had now been carrying her said as she gently placed Serenity down beside her. Neptune and Uranus had been about Serenity's age when they were first placed in charge of training the young soldiers when they had reached the age of ten. There was only one young soldier that they had not trained, and that was Sailor Moon.

"I heard that, Michelle." Serenity was coming to as they entered the less heated palace. "I'm not used to being in this heat."

Neptune went to apologize but was cut short by Serenity's smile that told her that it was only a joke.

Serenity cherished her friends, all of them, but there were still two missing. 'Where are Pluto and Saturn?' she thought to herself.

Suddenly a man approached them, "We have been expecting you, Your majesty." He bowed to who he thought was the Queen of the Moon.

Mars stepped forward and explained that the Queen was unable to make it and so the Princess came in her place. She noticed an almost disappointed look on his face as he left, undoubtedly to tell the Emperor that the Queen had refused his request and sent her young daughter instead.

They were suddenly drawn to the doors of the palace as the Earthans walked in. They were followed by a tall, mysterious figure in a burgundy cloak. Serenity immediately knew who it was. "Pluto." She stated simply, the others turned to look at her and then back at the figure and sure enough it was Pluto.

The figure now identified as the last of the team made her way to where the seven were standing. "This is urgent, thus I agreed to come, though leaving the Gates of Time under the care of someone else is unsettling to me. Come, we must get our rooms and rest before dinner."

Serenity, now back in the center, the seven Scouts encircling her made their way towards one of the footmen who was showing people to their rooms. Serenity, still a little weak, was being supported by Mars. _Where is Saturn? Had her mother not thought to contact her? Was it not dangerous enough yet?_

"Sire, I'm worried about those travelers we passed, they grew from five, to seven, and now there are eight of them." Jedite nodded in the direction of the group of cloaked travelers.

"I wouldn't…" Endymion was suddenly stopped by a vibration on his left hand. "Yes."

"My son, I wish to warn you that my advisors have felt a major disturbance on Mars. It seems that Queen Serenity has mobilized her daughter's guardians; _all_ of them. There is also a rumor that the Moon's armies could be mobilized to an attack position against the Earth at any moment."

"What!" Endymion gasped as the generals turned to face the image that had appeared from the Prince's signet ring. Endymion was confused. How could the Queen send her Soldiers to Earth to help protect it for the past two years only to turn around and threaten to attack it herself? It didn't make sense.

"It appears that someone has attacked the Moon and is framing Earth for the attack. I want you to get to the bottom of this there at the Council, but please be careful. The Moon Princess's guardians are powerful and the Princess herself is said to have untold power. Generals, keep an eye out for anything suspicious." All five nodded in understanding of their tasks at hand. At that the image of the King flickered out and the five looked around for the travelers they had been watching earlier.

"Where'd they go?" Zoicite scanned the room but the bright cloaks were not to be found.

"Come, we must get settled in our rooms. They are sure to be at dinner later." Malachite motioned for them to head in the direction that the Scouts had.

As they were showed to their rooms they heard people talking in the halls, "Did you hear, Queen Serenity has mobilized the Sailor Scouts, apparently they are here with the Princess." They heard a woman say to her companion. Endymion's ears perked up when he heard mention of the Scouts, maybe Sailor Moon was with them.

"Yes, I also heard that the Moon was attacked just the other day. They think it might have been an attack from Earth." The second woman said.

"Really? Why would Earth attack the Moon? I've heard that they are not on speaking terms anymore and I heard that the Queen had sent the Sailor Scouts two years ago to help protect the Earth." The first replied for she hadn't heard of the theory that the attack was from Earth. The attack on the Moon spread through the System shortly after it happened for the Moon Kingdom was highly respected and each Planet had a Sailor Scout selected to protect both the Queen and her daughter.

Once the Earthans were showed to their rooms and left alone, they discussed the rumors that were traveling the halls of the palace. "Can you believe that they think that Earth had anything to do with the attack on the Moon?" Malachite asked the others.

"My father has ordered us to get to the bottom of the attack here at the Council. Whoever is responsible for the attack will be punished both by Earth and by the Moon. My father has vowed to help Queen Serenity bring justice and peace back to her people." Endymion told his generals as they settled into their rooms.

The Prince's room was on the outside with the balcony while his generals paired up in the inner two rooms. Jedite and Nephrite were paired in the first room and Zoicite and Malachite were paired into the second room.

While the four generals were settling in before supper, Endymion stepped out onto the balcony. 'I feel as though something is going to happen here at the Council. I cannot be sure of what it will be, but something is going to happen. I wonder…' His thought was broken when he glanced over to the balcony next to his. His gaze landed upon one of the travelers that they had passed along the red, dusty road. It was the traveler in white, her hood was down so her hair hung almost to the ground. He had never seen anyone with such beauty before, her pale skin and blonde hair glowed. She shivered, it was getting close to night fall, though Mars is hot during the day it can get very chilly in the evening and cold at night. 'She's breathtaking, but she seems to be sad. Her head hangs low as if filled with regret… or weakness. Though I haven't even seen her face... She almost looks like Serena. But that's impossible.' His thought was interrupted when there was a knock at his door.

"Sire, it is time for us to make our way to supper." Zoicite's voice sounded through the door, but the Prince barely heard it.


	6. It Wasn't Earth

_The Scouts' Quarters._

The Sailor Scouts had settled into their rooms, Mercury and Venus in the inner most room, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto in the middle, and the Princess, Mars, and Jupiter in the outer most room with the balcony.

While the Scouts were settling in and getting ready for dinner, Serenity stepped outside on the balcony. She made sure that she was alone before taking down her hood. She made sure that her buns were still prefect circles, but she was tempted to take them down. 'What could it hurt? My crescent is covered so I don't need to worry about my hair giving me away.' Just then she saw movement in the corner of her eye as she glanced over to where the movement came from she let out a little gasp. Standing on the balcony next to hers was a tall, regal looking man; his hair was dark, his body was muscular but hidden under full body armor. She had never seen anyone like him before, no that wasn't entirely true. He looked like Tuxedo Mask and Darien. Two loves she had left behind on Earth, always wishing that they were one and the same. 'Who could he be? I've never seen anyone like him before.' She noticed that he was turning so that the front of him was fully pointed in her direction. She shifted so that her back was almost completely facing him so he wouldn't notice her staring. She tilted her head down as she felt his gaze fall onto her and burn through; it felt as if he was looking directly into her soul.

"My lady, it's time to head down to supper." She barely heard Mars call her and only turned to leave when she heard _his_ footsteps on the balcony fade as he entered his room. Serenity made her way back into the room and sat down in front of the mirror. She sat there contemplating whether or not she should uncover the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Serenity, I think it would be best if you revealed who you are." Neptune said as she entered the room as if reading her mind.

"People already know that you're here. Besides, as night falls the moon's light will be shining on Mars and uncovering your crescent will allow you to feel its light and warmth better." Mars agreed with the older, outer soldier.

Still staring at the mirror, Serenity began to wipe off the make-up that had concealed her mark of nobility. Her thoughts, however, were still on the strange, handsome man that she had seen on the balcony a few minutes earlier. And how much he looked like the Darien and Tuxedo Mask.

"What are your thoughts, little one?" Pluto came into the room to hurry things along and noticed the look on the Princess's face. Pluto had been the one to train Serenity, as both a Princess and a sailor soldier, just in case. While the Queen was leading her troops against the different galaxies, Pluto had been the one to guard over the young Princess while she guarded the Gates of Time. She had become like a second mother to Serenity and was amazed at the inner strength that this young lady possessed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Mother." Serenity made her way back out onto the balcony and looked in the direction of her home. 'I just hope everything will be alright.' "I just hope that I will make them proud. So many people doubt me that it's hard not to doubt myself."

Pluto and Mars joined her on the balcony as the others left the room sensing that this was not their conversation. "Serena, you must not doubt yourself. You have a strength within you that is unlike anything else. You are special; chosen for a greater purpose than anyone can imagine. Your mother would not have sent you if she did not think you were ready for this. This is your time to shine, to prove to yourself and others that you are strong. And I think… I think it's time you forgot about the past two years on Earth. It's hard for all of us, we got so used to everything, but our place is here now." With a heavy heart Raye admitted it but knew that it was true. Their place was as Scouts and Princesses of their planets and guardians of Serenity. They were never meant to live normal lives on Earth.

"Mars may be young, but she is wise and her words speak truth, Princess. Trust in yourself, believe in yourself as we all believe in you. Come, the others are waiting."

The three headed back into the room and with Mars and Pluto in front, Serenity catches a glimpse at the neighboring room and as she did she let out a soft gasp as she thought someone had seen her. She then hurried into the room and the eight made their way toward the dining hall.

_Back on the Moon._

"Luna, contact Artemis, I want you two on the surveillance cameras from Mars." The Queen ordered.

"Yes, your Majesty." Luna, with a slight bow, obeyed.

'Be safe, my daughter. Please, scouts, guard her with your…' the Queen's thoughts were interrupted by Luna reentering the room.

"You're Majesty, I bring news about the members present at the Council!" the feline said trying to catch her breath.

"What is it Luna?"

"The Earth Prince, Endymion, and his four elite generals…"

"I must contact the King. Have you contacted Artemis yet?"

"Yes, he is on his way here now." With that said, Luna bowed out and ran towards the surveillance room where she was later joined by Artemis, the white cat guardian of the Princess of Venus. Her soul mate and fiancé.

The Queen, meanwhile, contacted the King of Earth to verify what her advisor had said. "So it's true, you've sent your son to the Council?"

"Yes, Queen Serenity. As you know, I am not in the best of health and my doctors forbade space travel. I have heard that you have sent your daughter there?"

"Yes. I cannot believe that the Martian Emperor would have the nerve to ask me to leave my post. And then with that attack, I certainly could not have. I have some news to share with you about the attack."

"Yes?"

"I know that it was not Earth that attacked us, one of my leaders thinks it might have been Mars."

"Mars? Are you sure? If that is true then why did you send your daughter to the Council? Are our children in danger?"

"I sent her because I know the time has come for me to let her prove herself to others. I can only hope that her guardians will be aware of the dangers and protect the Princess with their lives like they've been trained to do. I cannot lie and say that I do not worry about her being there, but I know that she is strong enough to be there."

"With you permission and blessing, your Majesty, I would like to offer my son and his generals to assist your daughter and her guardians whenever they are needed. We need to let them know that the Earth and the Moon are working together again and that if one is attacked the other will be ready to defend, for you and I both know that it was not the Earth who attacked your Kingdom."

"Thank you. That is a wonderful idea. I will have to let my daughter and her guardians know that the Earth Prince and his generals are there as friends and to not be cautious of them. I should let them know to find them and talk, get to know each other for, I fear, one day very soon they will be helping each other out." Again.

"Yes, I will contact my son here shortly and let him know what we have come up with. We will also need to be ready on the home front for any attacks against either of us… I don't think that that one attack will be the last. We will keep in contact with you and notify you of any events/attacks."

"Thank you. We will do the same. Now we both must contact our children."


	7. Dinner and Confirmations

_Back on Mars, in the dining hall._

"Sire, what is on your mind? You have not said two words since we left the room." Malachite noticed the look on the Prince's face.

"Nothing. It is nothing." If it was nothing why did his thoughts go to the girl on the balcony. No, he would not think about her, she was not his Serena. He had not seen her since he was called back to his duty as the Earth Prince but he thought about her all the time and missed her so much. He had tried to find her again, but she was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it neither were her friends…

"Do not hide from me. I know that you are deep in thought, we have known each other too long."

"Honestly, Malachite, it is nothing but a girl."

"A girl? Sire, who?" Nephrite, now in the conversation was curious.

"As you four were settling into the room I had stepped out on to the balcony and noticed a beautiful girl standing on the balcony beside mine. I say girl because she seems very young, I believe she was one of the cloaked travelers we encountered on the road for she was wearing a white cloak. Her hair was like gold and her skin like the snow." Endymion described the fair maiden he had seen on the balcony but a few moments earlier.

"Skin as snow? Hair as gold? White cloak? Sire, I think I may know who your mystery maiden is." Nephrite answered.

"Who?"

"I think she may be…" Just as he was about to finish the sentence the Prince held up his hand to stop him.

"Yes, father?"

"Son, are you and your generals alone?"

Moving into a quiet area in the corner of the great room and with their backs to the rest of the people, the Prince and his father continued the conversation. "We are now, at least as alone as we can get at the moment. What is it?"

"I have been in contact with Queen Serenity. She knows that it was not Earth who attacked them. She said that one of her leaders thinks that it might have been Mars. She is worried about her daughter. I have offered your services, all of you, to aid them if and when necessary. I want you to find them and talk to them. I am almost sure that at least two of the Outer Scouts will not be too pleased with this and will be suspicious, but the Queen will be contacting her daughter to relay what I have told you. It is best that you do this soon, for I do not know what is going to happen, there has to be a reason the Emperor called this Council. Be on your guard, be safe, be strong. I have to go now, we are stepping up the armies right now, we need to be ready so that if something does happen…"

"Yes, I understand, father. Be safe, be strong. We must go too." And with that the image of the King faded. The five remained in the corner, still and quiet.

"Did he say Mars?" Jedite asked in a whisper.

"Yes. We must find the Moon Princess and her guardians." Malachite responded and as they turned toward the rest of the crowd they noticed a commotion at the main entrance of the dining hall.

The seven women, now wearing evening gowns, entered the dining hall. As the Princess was slightly ahead of the others, the whole room froze as she entered. Whispers were heard through the crowd but Serena heard none of them, her mind still focused on the man on the balcony. Why did he look so much like her Darien? It tormented her that she had not seen her lover in quite some time now. Deep in her thoughts, she was startled when Kenna (as they appeared now as the Princesses of their planets instead of the Sailor Scouts) leaned down and whispered in her ear that Queen Serenity was trying to contact her. The seven then made their way to a corner of the room where they circled around Serena and her communicator.

"You look troubled my daughter. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm probably just a little tired from the journey. I'll be alright, mother."

"Good. I have been in contact with the King of Earth. I have told him that it was not Earth that attacked the Moon and I know that for a fact now. I cannot go into details as to how I know that but what I need to tell you is this: the King and I are forming an alliance, he has offered the services of his son and his generals to aid you if and when it becomes necessary. I fear that that time is quickly approaching. What I need from you is to find those five and talk to them. They will know what is going on for the King has contacted them already. Dara (Uranus), Marinus (Neptune), trust them. There is one more thing, someone else will be joining you shortly, you need to trust her as well. This final member of the Princess's court will show whoever is attacking us that we will be ready for anything. I cannot tell you who it is, but she will come to you shortly. She will seek out the Princess, and daughter, do not be alarmed if she knows. I think it is time for you to tell the others, before you meet with the Earthans. They do not need to know, yet. I must go. Luna and Artemis are on surveillance and will contact us if there is trouble. I love you, Serenity. Guard her with your lives, she is the future."

"I love you too, mother." With the nodding of the others, Serena closed her communicator and her arm slowly dropped to her side and her gaze dropped to the floor. As she lifted her gaze something across the room grabbed her attention… she gasped. It was him, that man from the balcony, starring at her. 'Surely, he is not starring at _me_. But it's as it felt before on the balcony, he _must_ be looking at me, for I feel his gaze burn through me.' If only for a minute, their eyes never parted ways and for a moment they were the only two in the room. Surely it is not…

"Serenity!" Kenna started shaking the Princess out of her trance.

Elian (Pluto), who had followed the Princess's gaze, realized who the stranger was. She turned to the rest of the group. "I have found the Prince and his generals, but before we approach them, there is something the Princess must tell us. Serenity?"

"Yes. I am Sailor Moon." As if to prove herself to in fact be the soldier of the Moon she pulled out her compact.

"Holy…" Eila (Jupiter) and the rest pretended to be awe struck, but even Serenity knew that they had already known. Duh! Her mother could be so dense sometimes. Had she forgotten all too soon that they were on Earth for two years? The Scouts knew that she was Serena and that Serena was Sailor Moon.

"Now that that is done, come we must talk to the Earthans." Elian said. As before, the scouts encircled the Princess and made their way to where that mysterious stranger had been standing. Elian was in a position where she could see the expression on the Princess's face change when she realized who that mysterious stranger really was. The Princess glanced at her as if to ask for a confirmation of her thoughts and Elian mouthed the name Prince Endymion. 'No, he's more than that…' Serenity thought to herself. 'It's impossible, but it's true.' "Darien." She whispered.

"They're approaching, sire." Malachite noticed the seven travelers making their way toward them.

"Um, Prince I think I should tell you that your mysterious girl is in fact Princess Serenity of the Moon." Nephrite quickly stated so that his Prince would not be alarmed when she was introduced as the Princess of the Moon.

"What?" The Prince's eyes grew wide as this realization sank in and he noticed that the girl in white, the Princess of the Moon, that was now approaching him was in fact the same girl from the balcony. But more than that… "Serena." He said. He glanced at Malachite who reassured him that he had a duty to these women that were approaching and to their charge regardless of his feelings toward her. Malachite was remembering something from long ago. Yes. She was Sailor Moon, the one who had destroyed Queen Beryl. The other generals didn't realize who she was. But they _all_ owed her their lives. But he also knew that her guardians, especially the Inner Scouts, were going to hate their guts. At least now he would know why.

As the group approached, Malachite couldn't help but notice the Princess, Princess Eveleen, who stepped forward. She was tall with long blonde hair, her presence alone spoke of great strength. She introduced herself as Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Scouts in the absence of Sailor Moon. Malachite noticed that she was sure of herself, she knew her station and her duty but there was something else he noticed. It might have been the way she looked at him with those blue eyes that seemed to burn into his soul but that remained guarded as though she'd been hurt by love before. Something made him want to reach out to her but he checked himself and remained stagnant to his feelings, he knew his place and his duty as well. He also knew that he would do whatever it took to earn her trust… and her love.

There was something about the Martian Princess, Princess Kenna, that had struck Nephrite. She was tall, her raven black hair hung to her knees and her presence spoke of great insight and wisdom. She had introduced herself as Sailor Mars, the high Priestess of the Moon though she was obviously of Martian birth. Nephrite knew that she and the Princess shared a special bond, and that Kenna would do anything to protect her Princess and friend. There was something about her guarded eyes that struck him the most, though. They were dark and full of wisdom, a wisdom that did not come from the stars but from the fire within her. He checked himself, telling himself that he had a duty and his rank came before anything; he would protect his Prince and friend no matter the cost. But…

Jedite had noticed that one of the Princesses, Princess Eila, was much taller than the other Inner Scouts. Her voice spoke of confidence and strength, her eyes and stature spoke the same. 'She's young, but like me she has years of experience in the martial arts. I can tell by the way she stands. She must be Sailor Jupiter.' He thought to himself as he sized her up, unaware that Zoicite was doing the same thing to one of the other Inner Scouts.

Zoicite had notice the shorter, timid Princess from Mercury. The Mercucians had always fascinated him. He had heard that they we very smart people, but that with their knowledge came a snobby quality. He did not see that with Princess Pavati, though, what he saw was that she was timid, she was obviously the brains behind the Inner Scouts but she did not feel the confidence in herself that they others had seemed to portray. Despite the seeming lack of confidence, Pavati stood strong in her duty to protect the Princess, that is where her confidence shown.

The four generals stood in awe of the three older, Outer Scouts as they made their introductions as Princess Dara of Uranus, Princess Marinus of Neptune, and Princess Elian of Pluto. The Prince, however, had been struck by the grace and elegance of their charge. She spoke like an angel… He knew that Princess Serenity was Serena. All he wanted to do was to pull her into him and never let her go. He had to check himself. He had a duty and had to follow that duty no matter what. But it took all his strength not to take her in his arms and leave this room.

Suddenly there was commotion at the door again and a figure in a deep purple cloak entered the room. This figure scanned the room and spotted her target. As the figure made her way toward Princess Serenity, the guardians encircled her once more. But there was something about the stranger that made the Princess walked toward her. Kenna tried to stop her but found her place once more with the wave of a hand from her friend. The stranger then knelt on one knee before the Princess and handed her a letter that bore the seal of the Moon.


	8. Last Member and Revelations

Serenity opened the letter that was from her mother.

_Daughter,_

_ The time had come for me to call the last member of your court. Do not be alarmed, my precious. These eight guardians will protect you the rest of your life. Now, welcome your newest guardian, Sailor Saturn. There is something more that I must tell you, I have felt a disturbance in you the last time we spoke. There is someone occupying your thoughts, am I right? I have a huge suspicion that it is the Prince of Earth. All I ask is that you be careful, his reputation with the ladies is not something I would want you mixed up in. I'm sure he has been captivated by your beauty and innocence, I pray that he will respect you for if he were to try something Earth would no longer be a friend. If his feelings for you are in fact true… That is not important now. Be safe. Believe in yourself, you are strong enough to be there._

_ With love,_

_ Queen Serenity_

'I really do think my mother's clueless. Does she really distrust me so much that she would feel the need to warn me of such trivial things at a time like this? She obviously doesn't know the possessiveness of the Prince, he would protect with his life; he already had many times before.' She now knew in her heart that Darien, Prince Endymion, and Tuxedo Mask were one and the same. Whether he knew who she was, was another problem entirely. With this she stuck the letter into the pocket of her cloak and turned her attention once more to the stranger kneeling in front of her. "Raise, Sailor Saturn, and join the rest." "Welcome back, Hotaru." She whispered to the newest member of their group as she stood.

The whole room gasped and the stranger rose and dropped her hood, revealing that she was in fact Princess Omid of Saturn, the Soldier of destruction and rebirth.

Serenity turned around to watch Saturn fall into her place with the others and saw a look of astonishment on all of their faces, including the men from Earth. "She was called here by my mother and so she will remain here as the final member of my court. Her mission is the same as yours, for she is also a guardian. Her mission is the same as ours, for she is here to help protect my Kingdom." With that said the other eight Scouts nodded and Saturn fell into place. Serenity could see it in the eyes of her friends that they were complete. Yes, Mars was right. Their place was here now. It did help that the Earth Prince was in fact Darien, the ache didn't hurt so much anymore. She still wanted to reach out and touch him though.

The two groups continued to talk through dinner, Darien was still trying to figure away to get Serena away from the others and all to himself. The scouts had gone to their room early, they were to meet up with the Earthans later that evening. This was not the time or place to discuss matters. So the five Earthans headed to their room and waited

"Malachite, dear friend, why must it be so?" Endymion asked.

"Sire?"

"Serenity. She is the girl I have been searching for on Earth. She is Serena." Rubbing his hands through his hair, Darien sat on the bed feeling worst than before. She was here, in the room next to his yet she still seemed so far away.

"Are you sure?" Malachite was trying to play coy. Though he knew full well that his friend knew him better.

"Oh, shut up! You know it's true. You remember… back to Beryl." The anger that filled the Prince's eyes was so deep, Malachite was sure that if he had not proven himself the Prince would have had him killed.

"Beryl?" Just then Nephrite entered the room. "Why does that name ring a bell? Who was sh…?" Malachite watched the realization sank in for Nephrite. After the initial shock came a wave of more emotions. Pain, anguish, hurt, fear, death… everything coming back in a flood of vengeance. "Molly." Nephrite finally opened his eyes as the image of the girl who had ultimately saved him flittered across his eyelids.

"You know there's no hope for you with her." Darien teased. "Now that she's found her one true love, Melvin."

"I know, and she deserves all the happiness he can bring her for what I put her through. But at the same time I owe her my life." Nephrite hung his head as he remembered the day Zoicite had killed him. Even now he didn't hold it against the lad, he understood the power that Beryl had filled them all with.

"Who owns your life?" Jedite came walking into the room grinning at the thought that someone could own a life.

"I _owe_ my life to a girl for how she helped me from…" Nephrite stopped short of saying the name, not sure if Jedite had started to remember or not.

"Beryl." In one split second Jedite remembered everything. He remembered fighting the three Sailor Scouts: Moon, Mercury, and Mars. And he smiled. He was glad that they had defeated Beryl. It was because of them that he escaped her grasp… granted that escape was death, but even that wasn't so bad after serving Beryl.

"Sire, the Princesses are here." Zoicite entered the room. When he saw the facial expressions on his friends he thought something bad had happened. "Should I send them away?"

"No. Please, show them in." Endymion realized what this scene must look like to Zoicite who had yet to remember the horrific past and his service to the Negaverse.

Malachite, Nephrite, and Jedite could tell that the Inner Scouts didn't trust them. Their memories of that time had remained intact. To earn their trust and love was going to take a lot of work. But poor Zoicite was getting the cold shoulder from Mercury and didn't know why.

"Please be seated." Malachite spoke into the thick silence. He watched as Serenity walked out on to the balcony. As he was about to follow her the Prince laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his friend's troubled face and nodded. "Let her be." Endymion whispered. Though he didn't follow her outside he stood on the brink of the doorway.

Serenity wondered why Dairen stayed inside. Did he not realize that she was Serena? Or worse, did he not love her anymore? '_His reputation with the ladies…_' She felt her eyes fill with tears but refused to let them flow. If he didn't love her anymore, that was fine. She had lied to him these past two years and he had done the same to her. She would not let this break her. She had a duty to her people. She would do that duty and protect her people… then she would let the tears flow.

All of a sudden, out of the clear evening sky came a huge creature. But she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice it. It only took a moment when Serena heard the creature growl for her to turn around and face it. She was standing face to face with a creature she had never imagined existed. She wanted to scream, this creature was terrifying, but she had no voice. The creature then reached a hand, 'if you could call it that' Serena thought, out toward her. It was as if he was trying to coax her into going with him. When she took a step back he countered. She looked into the room where she had left the girls… but there's was no one. She was alone. The creature slid one long nail down her cheek, as if in a caress. It sent shivers of fear down her spine. It was so close to her now that she could smell its breath. Death. That's what it smelled like. Suddenly she felt herself getting dragged off the balcony and was now laying on her back on the ground. That creature was on top of her running his claws over her. She shivered but managed to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Unfortunately the creature was still pinning her to the ground and she could not scream.

Something was eating at Darien. Why hadn't he followed her outside? Why had he followed the group into the inner room without bringing her with them? They left her outside alone. Mars said that Serenity could handle anything and that she needed her time alone. Suddenly Darien was out of his chair and running to the balcony. The sight he saw nearly killed him. Serenity… no it wasn't Serenity it was Sailor Moon. She was fighting with a hideous creature all by herself… and she was losing. He unsheathed his sword and was running full force at the beast. "Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of fire whizzed by his ear and straight at the beast that was pinning Sailor Moon to the ground.

Mars couldn't believe the sight. She had followed the Prince, sensing the same thing he did. Serenity was in trouble. When she saw the Fire Beast she didn't hesitate to unleash her attack. Though she knew it wouldn't kill it, the beast would be stunned for a moment and Darien could get Serenity out of there. It wasn't Serenity that was under the beast though. It was Sailor Moon. As soon as she realized this she heard two screams. One was more like a growl. The Fire Beast. She thought as she saw her arrow impact it. The second scream was high pitched and full of pain and fear. Then she saw why. As the beast flew back from the impact of the arrow his claws had racked across Sailor Moon. Her suit was torn, three long slashes and blood was flowing out like a river. "Endymion, get her out of here!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury was not about to stand by while Mars and the Prince protected her Princess and friend alone. She knew from reading her books that this Fire Beast was weakened by water. "Everyone get out here NOW!" She yelled over her shoulder. She knew everyone was on their way even before she yelled. She heard gasps ripple through the crowd behind her. Then the she heard shouts; angry, violent shouts as she saw the four generals dive towards the Fire Beast. She looked at Sailor Moon and knew why the sudden outburst: Endymion had ran to get Serenity out of there but just as he reached her the Fire Beast had gotten back on its feet and had started to charge at the Prince.

It all happened in a flash. Malachite couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'These things are supposed to be extinct.' As soon as he thought that he felt his body react instinctually. He had to protect the Prince and Princess. As soon as he saw the Fire Beast start to charge at his friend he took off running full force. He wasn't sure what he could do against this monster but he knew he had to at least try something. He could at least distract it. Apparently the other three generals were thinking the same thing. They stood between the Fire Beast and Endymion who had now reached Sailor Moon. "Get out of here, Sire." He didn't even look back as he told the Prince to run.

She stood there motionless. Venus couldn't comprehend what was happening; everything was moving so fast that it seemed to be slow motion. "Love and Beauty Shock!" She threw her attack as soon as she saw the beast lunge for Malachite. She didn't know why, and right now she didn't care, but something inside told her to protect him. She watched the beast reel back before turning in her direction. She started to step back instinctually. All of a sudden there was someone standing in front of her. Malachite. But why? Sure she'd saved him this time, but what about what he did under Beryl's control? He didn't care about her, that much she was sure off… at least she thought she was sure of it.

Pluto and Saturn were trying to help the Prince and Princess get back inside the room. Serenity was struggling, she wanted to stay and help. "You are too weak. You've lost too much blood." Pluto told her. "But… I n-need to…" "Shhh." His voice was soothing. Pluto saw that that was all it took to calm the Princess. "Darien, we have to get her back inside. If we don't stop the bleeding…" "I know." Pluto could hear the anguish in his voice. She knew that he was blaming himself for what was happening. But she also knew now was not the time to convince him otherwise. Their mission was to save the Princess. They had managed to get her onto the balcony. She then turned to look at the fight… it seemed hopeless. "Saturn, stay here with them." She said as she ran towards the fight.


	9. The Hopeless Fight Continues

"Uranus World Shaking!" Trying to distract and weaken the beast, Uranus was running as fast as she could, she was throwing her attack at it. The Fire Beast was huge. It was also very strong, almost too strong. Neptune was keeping up with her, countering every move the beast made. She took a moment to look around. She noticed that they had all formed a circle, trapping the beast in the center. They were also paired off: Mars was fighting alongside Nephrite, Venus and Malachite, Mercury and Zoicite, Jupiter and Jedite, and finally her and Neptune. Suddenly she saw Pluto running up, she couldn't help but notice the anger, and fear, in her friends face as she joined the fighting. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" The three Outer Scouts threw their attack at the beast at the same time hoping that it would weaken it enough.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter threw her strongest attack at the beast to follow the Outer Scouts' attacks. She and Jedite were fighting side by side trying to protect the Prince and Princess. She didn't even think about the Beryl; besides that she hadn't awaken in time to fight against Jedite. This beast was nothing like anything they fought before. "What is this thing, Mars?" "It's a Fire Beast!" Jedite replied instead of Mars. "Well that's fitting." Jupiter mumbled. Jedite just smirked. "Jedite, look out!" Suddenly Jupiter pushed Jedite out of the way at the same time one of the tails knocked her flying backwards. She hit the ground so hard she was sure she had broken something. "Jupiter!" She heard Jedite scream and then everything went black.

"Jedite, get her out of here!" Malachite was screaming at the same time his was dodging the other tail. He and Venus had been ducking, dodging, and striking the Fire Beast when he watched the other tail send Jupiter flying. "Venus, it's too strong. Get out of here." His voice was soft but she heard him. "NO! This is my fight too. That thing hurt her!" Malachite knew she wasn't going to move. "Jedite, he said to get her out of here!" Venus couldn't believe that Jupiter was lying unconscious on the ground. "This fight is hopeless." She whispered. "Don't think like that, Eveleen. It's only hopeless if you think it is." He couldn't believe he had just called her by her Princess name instead of her scout name. Before he had time to think his next move he heard a piercing scream. He then watched frozen as Venus flew through the air. She hit a tree with sound that made him sick. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms as he ran toward the palace.

"My goodness, we're dropping like flies." Zoicite stated. "Mercury Ice Bubbles!" He looked at his fighting partner out of the corner of his eyes amazed by how her only focus was the fight at hand. _That's where her focus needs to be. Look what happened to the others when they seemed to focus on something else._ "Shine Aqua Illusion!" "This beast is weakened by water, keep using your attacks, Mercury!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "You don't think I know that? Why do you even care?" Zoicite was taken aback by Mercury's comment. _I don't have to time now to think about that. This beast must die for what it did to Sailor Moon._ Zoicite knew that the Prince searched high and low for a way to contact Sailor Moon. He knew that the Prince was hurting because of what happened.

"Mars, look out!" Nephrite yelled to where Mars was almost stabbed by one of the beast's claws. He and Mars were fighting side by side and had both seen Venus and Jupiter get taken out. Nephrite also noticed Malachite and Jedite carry them to the balcony where the Prince and Princess were. As soon as they had reached the balcony, he noticed that Sailor Saturn moved to join the fight. _Even with her fighting, this battle seems hopeless. Sorry, Darien, it seems we have failed you. Again._

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"It can't be." Mars knew those attacks, but didn't believe she was actually hearing them. But sure enough the Sailor Starlights had somehow noticed the commotion and came to check it out. "We may be saved after all, Nephrite!" Mars knew not to get her hopes up too much but the sight of those three was enough make her think that the battle was turning. "Who are they?" Nephrite saw the new Sailors and was a little confused as to Mars' sudden belief that they could win. "The Sailor Starlights. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer." "So?" Nephrite didn't really care about their names, just how they were going to help win this battle. "They helped us defeat Chaos. We owe them a lot." At the tone in her voice Nehprite couldn't help but look at her. "We can talk about it later, Nephrite, now's not the time." Mars answered his unspoken question and he just nodded.

Serena wasn't completely unconscious. She saw Venus and Jupiter brought up to the balcony. She was able to watch the battle go from bad to worse and not being able to do anything. She heard the Starlights' attacks and knew that she had to pull her strength together and use an attack. Serena began to move herself into a position to be able to get to her feet when she felt strong hands trying to stop her. "What do you think you're doing, Sailor Moon?" She looked up to see Darien holding her down. "Let me up. I have to… do something." She was weak and in no position to fight against him. "No." "Darien, let me up!" That did it. He was shocked enough that she was able to get to her knees. She crawled her way to the railing and used it to pull herself up. "Silver…Moon Crystal… Power…Kiss!" Though her voice was weak from the pain, she managed to use her attack at the beast.

_How did she…?_ He was sure she didn't know who he was. She was already standing by the railing before he realized what she was doing. He saw her struggle and was going to help support her when he heard her weakened voice call an attack. Before he could get to her she began falling. "NO!" He ran and caught her before she hit the ground. When he looked down and saw her in his arms his eyes grew wide. He was expecting to look down and see Sailor Moon, but he saw Princess Serenity instead. "Serena." _I'm so dense. How could I not have seen it before now? Serenity is Serena; Serena is Sailor Moon. I'm an idiot._

"Fighter! Where is she?" "I don't know, Healer. The attack came from that direction." Sailor Star Fighter was pointing in the direction of the balcony where Sailor Moon's attack came from. "It worked. Her attack worked. Look at the beast!" Fighter turned her attention to the beast after hearing Maker's comment. It's was true, the beast was dead. Sailor Moon had killed it. Healer, Maker, and Fighter looked around at the other Sailor Scouts and the two remaining generals. They were beat. _How long has this been going on? Thankfully we got here when we did._ "Who are those guys? Where are Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter? Where is Sailor Moon?" All Fighter's questions came out at once. The three Sailor Starlights started to make their way towards the group.

"Starlights, thank you." Pluto was sure glad those three had shown up.

"Pluto, what's wrong?" Mars saw the concern in her face.

"That attack took all her strength. She may not…"

"NO! Serena will live! She has to!" Amy was on the verge of collapsing when Zoicite pulled her into him, supporting her. He felt her tense at this but wasn't going to worry about that now.

"Serena? What's happened?" Fighter was concerned at hearing that Serena may be in mortal danger.

"That beast attacked her. She sustained massive wounds. She's lost a lot of blood. She's not Sailor Moon right now." Everyone turned around when they heard a voice behind them.

"Sire, you shouldn't…" Nephrite stopped when he saw his Prince carrying Serenity.

"Princess." Uranus' head dropped. The usually strong Outer Scout collapsed onto the ground, weeping.

"Sire, please. We have to get you back into the room where it's safe." Zoicite said still holding Sailor Mercury who was now beyond controlling her sobs.

"The rooms are not safe anymore, Zoicite." Malachite came up behind the Prince, he was carrying Venus in his arms. She was awake, but still very weak.

"What do you mean?" Pluto spoke up. She was trying to keep her voice from breaking. Whoever caused this went too far and was going to pay.

"During the fight, someone had entered our rooms. They were completely trashed. We can't take any chances." Jedite had joined the group now holding Jupiter in his arms.

"Well, we can't do anything out here. We've got to find somewhere to stay." Mars said, her eyes never leaving Serena's bloody body lying in Darien's arms. "Is she… is she b-breathing?" She could no longer hold back the tears as she leaned into Nephrite for support.

"Barely."

Everyone looked at the Prince. There was almost no emotion in his voice or on his face. He then handed her to Fighter and walked away.

"Darien! Where do you think you're going?" Neptune about had enough of his attitude.

The anger in her voice made him stop. He was about to continue walking when a weak voice broke through his wall. "Darien? Where's…? Don't you…don't you lo... me anymore? Seiya, put me… me d-down. I wa-wanna… lie fl-flat. Too…m-much p-pain." Her voice was broken by pain, fear, and sadness. Just as Fighter was placing her on the ground Endymion ran over to her.

"Why would you ask if I don't love you? Why would even think that?" The dam had broken, Endymion just let the tears run down his face as he held her close but gently.

"Because… you w-were leave… leaving m-me."

"Oh! Serena, forgive me. I didn't mean to… I wasn't leaving for good. I just…" Darien felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Endymion, it's alright to cry. It's ok to show these kinds of emotions. Especially at a time like this." Malachite encouraged his friend to show the emotions that he had kept inside for so long.

"Prince?"

"Yes, Saturn?"

"Do you think… do you think you and I could heal her?" Saturn knew that, ironically enough, she had the ability to help people heal. She was also remembering back to the time Darien had kept Rini alive even without a heart crystal.

"It might be possible. It wouldn't hurt to try, Sire." Nephrite encouraged the idea.

"Alright, let's do it. But not here, we need to be somewhere safe. We're all too tired to do much good. All three of them will be vulnerable to another attack." Mars was agreeing with Nephrite but decided out in open was not the best place.

"Please, our rooms are open to you. It's one way to say again how grateful we are to you, Sailor Scouts." Maker spoke up when nobody else was. Fighter and Healer nodded their heads in agreement, after all it was because of the Sailor Scouts that they found their Princess and were able to rebuild their world.

"Come. We can talk later. Please, Sailor Starlights, show us the way." Jedite was a little annoyed, but more than that he was concerned about Jupiter.


	10. Confessions

The Sailor Starlights led the way to their rooms. They placed Serenity on the bed in the middle chamber. As soon as she was down Saturn and Endymion got on either side of her. Jedite laid Jupiter on the couch in the same room, knowing that if she came to she would want to be with her Princess. Venus was sitting in an arm chair watching what was happening; Malachite was sitting on the floor in front of her. Everybody was in the middle chamber. They were watching Saturn, Endymion, and Serenity but also keeping eyes and ears open to their surroundings.

As Endymion and Saturn began to heal Serenity the air around those three began to glow. Serena's breathing started to become normal again after a few minutes. After Endymion noticed the change in her breathing he stopped. Saturn looked at him and he just nodded.

"Why are you stopping?" Fighter asked when she noticed.

"We have to take time with this. Neither one of us has the strength or the power to heal her completely." Saturn replied. "But she'll live; we've managed to close the wounds. Getting more blood in her is going to be tricking. I think we all need to rest now. We can take shifts in keeping watch."

"What about Jupiter? I'm concerned about her; she hasn't woken up yet." Jedite didn't look at anybody but Jupiter who lay motionless on the couch.

Endymion got up and walked over to them. "Dear friend, I didn't see it till now. Step aside. Let me see what I can do." Jedite looked up at his friend and saw understanding. Endymion knelt down and laid a hand on Jupiter's forehead. As he began to heal her the two began to glow just like before. Suddenly Jupiter's eyes opened, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Darien." Jupiter whispered when she realized who had healed her.

"You should thank Jedite, Eila, he's the one who saved you, not me." Was all Darien said before going back to Serenity's side.

- (in their own corner)

"Zoicite?"

"Yes, Pavati?"

"Why do you care about what happens to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's talking about the time when we fought against them." Nephrite had approached the two.

"Amy, he probably doesn't remember." Mars had followed Nephrite.

"Kenna's right, Pavati. Only myself, Jedite, and Malachite remember. Well, Prince Endymion does too and apparently you haven't forgotten."

"No we haven't." Mars' voice was so full of anger that Nephrite had to take a step back from her.

"Forgotten what?" Star Maker had noticed the little pow-wow and decided to join. She wanted answers.

"Maker! You scared me."

"Sorry, Sailor Mars, I didn't mean to startle you but I was curious as to what you four were talking about."

"As we all are now." Fighter said from across the room.

"Well, this is just great. All I wanted was a little private conversation with General Zoicite and now everybody's in on it." Amy rolled her eyes, but knew that this was needed. Everybody had questions they wanted answered.

"We were talking about the time when us generals fought against the Scouts." Nephrite said.

"Wait, you guys fought against the Sailor Scouts?" Uranus was shocked and also a little angry.

"Yes and in doing so we also fought against our Prince for of course he is Tuxedo Mask." Malachite answered, wincing at the memories that came flooding back.

"It wasn't their fault. They were brainwashed. Even Prince Endymion fought against us for a time." Venus laid a hand on Malachite's shoulder causing him to jump a little. When he turned his head to look at her he was shocked by the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were filled with forgiveness and understanding. _Now if only she would look at me with love._

"It is true. I did fight against them once; under the control of Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. But thanks to Serenity, my love, I broke free of Beryl's hold over me." Endymion hadn't looked up from watching Serenity but he was fully aware of the conversation going on around him.

"I guess we can't say anything, Dara. We too fought against them at one point. But we had a mission and we weren't going to let five, young girls get in our way. Thanks to Sailor Moon we saw that we were going about it all wrong. And in the end she saved us all." Neptune looked at Uranus and then her gaze settled on Saturn who only nodded in understanding.

"Are you forgetting, Marinus, the time we challenged Sailor Moon? When we wouldn't let a whiney, crybaby take the throne of the Moon Kingdom? But she proved her worth, didn't she?" Uranus said with a smile remembering back to when Sailor Moon stood up to them and proved her true self.

"Haha… How could I forget that?" Neptune laughed remembering the same fight Uranus was.

Saturn stood up. "I think I've got you all beat though."

"How so, Saturn?" Healer was curious as to how these people had remained friends after everything that they've been through.

"She was Mistress Nine. She had stolen Rini's heart crystal in order for the Heart Snatchers and Pharaoh 90 to take over Earth." Mars looked at Saturn who just dipped her head in shame.

"Omid, it's ok. You were not responsible for what happened. You didn't know what was going on till it was too late." Pluto laid a hand on Saturn's shouldering trying to reassure her.

"It was because of Sailor Moon that I was able to be reborn as a baby and grow up to live a semi-normal life until Saturn re-awoken when Nehellenia was freed from her mirror."

"Yeah, by the way who was Nehellenia?" Neptune asked.

"Before she was freed from her mirror? Before she kidnapped Darien? She was an evil queen who was vain and wanted the Golden Crystal so she could remain young and beautiful forever. On top of that she wanted to destroy or steal all that Serenity held dear. She kidnapped Rini, threw her off the top of a tent that was flying really, really high in the sky. Sailor Moon jumped off and caught her. Pegasus, or Helios, saved them." Mercury replied.

"Ok. That makes sense, I guess." Uranus nodded.

"Wait, who's Rini?" Healer questioned.

"Um, well… What I'm about to say may shock some of you. Rini is Sailor Mini Moon, but more importantly she is the future daughter of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity." Pluto watched the faces of the Generals and the Starlights for their reactions. The Starlights were shocked, though Fighter looked a little disappointed. Jedite and Zoicite were shocked but neither Malachite nor Nephrite. Pluto figured that Endymion probably told Malachite and Nephrite… but it was more likely that Nephrite knew from his star readings.

"Kenna? Why did you say, during the battle, that you owe the Starlights everything?" Nephrite was remembering the comment that Mars had made when the Starlights showed up.

"We owe them everything because when we were killed by Galaxia/Chaos they helped protect Sailor Moon. They helped save our future, when we couldn't." Mars looked at Nephrite. She was fighting back tears remembering the fight with Galaxia that left them all dead.

"But if it wasn't for you Sailors we wouldn't have been alive to protect her." Fighter said.

"So really we owe you for so much more." Healer agreed.

"It was because of you that our Princess came and we found her, it was because of you that we were able to protect Sailor Moon so she could defeat Chaos, and it was because of you that we were able to return to our planet and rebuild." Maker summed up just about everything.

"What did you…? How did you…?" Nephrite looked at Mars.

"We took the hits meant for them." Mercury answered his question. "I stepped in front of Healer."

"I stepped in front of Maker." Malachite looked at Venus when she spoke.

"I stepped in front of Fighter." Jupiter was trying to sit up so Jedite moved onto the couch and had her lean against his side.

"And I… Gosh darn it!" Everyone looked at Mars as she punched the wall. "Why? I took the hit for her then… Why couldn't I do it this time?"

"Shhh. It's ok. She's going to be alright. You didn't know. Shhh. Please, love, calm down." Nephrite took her punches until she sank into his embrace and sobbed against his chest.

"Quiet!" Endymion stood up from the bed and held his hand up for everyone to quiet down as an image of his father began to appear from his ring. "Father?"

"What's happened? Queen Serenity is worried sick. She had been trying to contact her daughter all evening and hasn't gotten through. She asked me to contact you. So, what's happened?"

"Um… Well, we've had a slight problem, but everything is o…" Endymion started.

"Slight problem! Slight problem? You call Princess Serenity almost getting killed by a Fire Beast a SLIGHT problem?" Mercury was in hysterics. Everybody starred at her; they'd never seen her like this before.

"She what? Son, if the Princess is…"

"No, no, Father. She's going to be fine, there's no need to worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, trust me." He was thankful that his father couldn't really hear the tone in his voice. Now was not the time he wanted to answer questions about his feelings for Serenity.

"Alright, tell one of the Scouts to have their communicator on. I have to call the Queen now and no doubt she'll want to talk to one of her guards."

"Yes, take care, Father." The image of the king faded as the Sailor Scouts made sure their communicators were on.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone tensed up not sure who it could be. Sailor Star Fighter de-transformed and went to answer it. "This was sent to you from Queen Serenity of the Moon." "Thank you."

Seiya came back into the room carrying a box. As soon as he placed the box on the table it began to move. Everyone stood ready to fight until they heard "Ok, you can let us out now." "Yes, please let us. I mean we are engaged but it's a little tight in here."

"Luna? Artemis?" Uranus asked looking at the box.

"Princess Dara, could you be a sweetheart and let us out of this box?" Artemis said.

As soon as Seiya opened the box the two cats jumped out of the box. "Oh, no. Serenity." Luna ran over to the bed where Serenity was laying.

"She's going to be alright, Luna. She's sleeping now. I would never let anything or anyone hurt her. Though…"

"I know, Endymion. It's just hard to see her like this; after all she has actually died several times already. She wouldn't have come back from this one."

"Though what, Sire?" Malachite heard the tone in Endymion's voice. "Sire, it's not your fault."

"No it's mine. I shouldn't have stopped you from following her." Mars stated with her head low. She was still in Nephrite's embrace but had gained control over her sobs in time for another well to overflow.

"It's nobody's fault. We couldn't have even fathomed that something like this would have happened. But also in a sense we're all to blame; we weren't protecting her like we should have." Jedite commented.

"Yeah, do you realize what that feels like to us? You didn't protect, sure, but we…" Jupiter was stopped by a lump in her throat and tears welling in her eyes.

"We failed her." Venus finished for her. Seeing Jupiter and Uranus breaking down was the last straw; they were the strong ones.

"Well, we betrayed our Prince. Which is worst?" Malachite said blinking back tears. He still felt horrible about serving the Negaverse even though Endymion had already forgiven him.

"We need to not feel sorry for ourselves. We have a lot more on our hands than blaming ourselves for things that were out of our control." Saturn said looking around the room. It took her a lot to say that knowing all that had happened in the past. She was no longer ashamed of what she did; she couldn't have controlled it.

The Scouts all de-transformed into their Princess attire. "We need to know more about that Fire Beast." Princess Pavati said stepping away from Zoicite and looking around the room. It was strange to see three of her closet friends relying on the support of three men who used to be their enemies.

"Kenna, what do you know about the Fire Beasts?" Taiki asked.

"I'm trying to remember. I never really thought they existed. I mean, I've heard legends but… I guess after all we've been through it shouldn't surprise me that they do. We know water makes them weak. They're strong; stronger than almost anything we've faced before. Someone had to unleash it though, because if I remember correctly they don't hang around highly populated areas. They stick to craters and canyons, away from people. They tend to live solitary lives. The thing is, I don't remember reading anything about them being vicious or attacking unprovoked."

"That means someone trained it to do that; taught it to be aggressive. We need to find out who it was." Malachite said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Taiki answered it this time. "Sir, if you see Princess Kenna, please let her know that the Emperor would like to speak to her immediately."

"If I see her, I will pass along the message." Taiki told the messenger before closing the door and returning to the other room. "Princess Kenna…"

"I heard, Taiki. The Emperor wants to see me, though I'd rather not see him." Nephrite squeezed her shoulder and walked her to the door.


	11. Truths Come Out

"Love, what's wrong?" Nephrite stood facing Kenna not opening the door just yet.

"I have a bad feeling about something and I think it has something to do with the Emperor. It's been 14 years since I've seen him. He distanced himself from me when I was two. When I left for Scout training at 10, I never looked back. Nephrite, why do you call me 'love'?" Kenna looked at him with sad eyes.

Nephrite stood there starring into her eyes, hoping that she was sad because of the feeling she had dealing with her father and not with him calling her 'love' because that's what she was to him. His love. "I know we've hardly ever gotten along; actually we've never gotten along. Not even before Beryl. Things have changed; I might have forgotten for a time but I changed even during my service to Beryl. Molly showed me that, but you… I can't explain it, but there's just something about you. I…" He was stopped by her hand on his mouth.

There was something about him too but she couldn't think about that now. She kissed her hand that was still over his mouth. "We can talk about this later. Right now I have to see the man I haven't seen in 14 years." With that Nephrite kissed her forehead and let her go. He then returned to the other room with everyone else.

_The Throne Room_

Kenna stopped just outside the door; she was trying to calm her nerves.

"What happened earlier? Where are they? Did you find anything in their rooms?" Kenna heard the Emperor talking to someone.

"I don't know, I guess they're stronger than we gave them credit for. They have not returned to their rooms, Father, we're still searching for them. While they were fighting the beast we searched but found nothing that will help us get rid of Princess Serenity." A man answered.

'_Father'? If that man is calling the Emperor 'father' then that means… I have a brother?_ Kenna stood in shock at this turn of events. It was just something to add to her list of strange, bizarre, and down right dangerous things that had happened to her today. It was something she'd have to find out later if it was true or not. The temple priests and priestesses should be able to help her.

"Keep looking. My plan will NOT fail, do you hear me?" The Emperor was furious.

"Yes, Father."

Kenna heard footsteps coming toward the door so she acted as though she had just come from around the corner and hadn't overheard the Emperor talking about getting rid of her friend.

"Princess Kenna, I see you got the message. Please go in, he's ready for you." The man looked at her, amethyst eyes starring into amethyst eyes; he bowed slightly and held the door open for her before closing it behind her. _She looks like my mother. We have the same eyes… but that's impossible, I'm an only child._ The Martian Prince leaned against the door and tried to think back to his childhood only there was nothing he could connect to him having a sister, let alone a twin sister. But what he heard his father, the Emperor, say to the Sailor Scout confirmed what he was thinking.

"Daughter." The Emperor acknowledged her presence.

"Emperor." There was no way she was calling this man 'Father' anymore. She hadn't seen him since she was two years old and when she turned 14, before she and the others left for Earth, had decided to accept Queen Serenity's offer to become the High Priestess of the Moon. Unfortunately, she was still the Princess and heir of Mars. And to top it off, apparently she had been lied to her entire life. She had a brother; but more than that, he was her twin brother.

"What? Not going to give your father a hug?" The Emperor was smug.

"You are not my father." She stood with her head held high, she'd already come to this decision years ago.

_**Flash Back**_

Unbeknownst to Kenna (until present day), she has a twin brother named Kenneth. When they were born Kenna showed the sign of Mars which marked her as being chosen to become the Sailor Scout of Mars. After a day or two the mark faded but she and Kenneth were still separated and raised differently. Kenna was raised with preparation to go train as Sailor Mars when she reached the age of 10. She really started to notice her father distancing himself from her at a very early age. The last time she saw him was on her second birthday. When she was three she convinced the Priests and Priestesses to start teaching her the ways of a Priestess and absorbed herself in preparing to become Sailor Mars.

She remembers the day she was to leave for the Moon. She was meeting Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune at the space port on Venus. She had already meant Princess Pavati of Mercury and Princess Eveleen of Venus. The three were waiting at the space port for the arrival of the two Sailors and also the Princess of Jupiter. By the time the six had reached the Moon, Kenna had made three new friends and respected the older young women who were going to train them. She had asked them who had trained them and when they mentioned Sailor Pluto she stood in awe. Sailor Pluto was the Guardian of the Gates of Time and the eldest Sailor Scout. Before they landed, Uranus and Neptune told them that it was their destiny to protect Princess Serenity. Kenna wasn't too excited about this. She had heard that the Moon Princess was whiney, a klutz, and spoiled.

At first that was her opinion of Serenity, too. But as the years went by she and Serenity had gotten really close. While the other Scouts would go home for the breaks and holidays she stayed on the Moon. One day, the day before her fourteenth birthday, she was walking in the garden when she was stopped by Queen Serenity. The Queen simply asked her if she wanted to take the position of High Priestess of the Moon. Kenna wasn't sure about that, she told the Queen that she would think about it and let her know the next day. She had gone up to the Queen before her birthday party and said that she would accept the position. When the Queen made the announcement at her party, she knew she had made the right decision. Princess Serenity was so excited. The following week came an attack on the Moon Kingdom and the Queen sent her daughter and the four new Scouts to Earth to help protect it from Beryl's attacks. Somehow they had forgotten their identities and it was with the help of Luna that they managed to remember. It was those two years on Earth that made her realize that Serenity was more than her Princess, friend, and charge. Serenity was the sister she never had.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kenna snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open behind her.

"You may leave now, Princess." The Emperor said.

Kenna looked at him and then to the boy who had walked in the room, she nodded once, bowed and then left the room.

She walked back to the Starlights' room not knowing that she was being followed. When she knocked on the door, Taiki left her in. They both then proceeded to the inner room.

She looked around the room and noticed that most everybody was asleep. Jedite and Eila were asleep on the couch. Eveleen had fallen asleep in the chair with Malachite sleeping in front of her. _He's gonna be stiff in the morning._ Dara, Pavati, Marinus, Omid, and Elian weren't in the room. _Must be in the outer room._ Zoicite was asleep on the floor. She had noticed that Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya were in the other room when she came back. She walked over to the bed and noticed that Endymion was still awake. He was laying beside Serenity and just starring at her. He was holding her hand and Kenna knew, somehow, that everything was going to be alright. "Endymion, go to sleep. I don't think they'll try again tonight." He just looked at her and then looked back at Serenity. He kissed her forehead, laid his head back next to hers, and closed his eyes.

"Kenna." Nephrite was standing in a corner watching her.

"Geesh! Nephrite, love, you scared me." She just stood there and looked at him, wondering if he would react to what she had just said. When he didn't, she just looked down at the floor. Before she knew it he was taking her in his arms.

"I like the sound of that." Nephrite said into the top of her head before he kissed her forehead. When he pulled her back to look at her face he noticed that she was troubled. "What's wrong?"

She looked around. She didn't want to disturb the group who needed their sleep. "Not here." She pulled him into the front room, she knew that the Starlights were still awake, but she knocked lightly on the door anyways. Seiya answered the door. "Can we come in? I need to say something, but I don't want to wake everybody up."

When he opened the door wider, she and Nephrite stepped through.

"Love, something's troubling you. What's wrong?" Nephrite was concerned at the look on her face and all he wanted to do was take away whatever was causing her pain.

"I think I know who attacked us. I…" Just as she was about to mention her theory the communicator on her wrist started beeping. "Your majesty?"

"Princess Kenna, thank goodness. I've been trying to get a hold of you all night. What's going on? I spoke to the King and he explained what happened but I want to hear from you." Queen Serenity's voice was full of fear and concern.

"Your daughter is safe now, my Queen. I have some news about that, however. I think that the Emperor is the one trying to kill her." Kenna stated firmly, she did not doubt it after what she overheard. She wasn't about to bring up the fact that she had a twin brother who was also in on it.

"That is grave, indeed. I know you have much to discuss with the others. I must contact the King. I will be in touch soon, take care of yourself as well as your sister." With that, the Queen ended the call.

"Sister? She means Serena, doesn't she?" asked Seiya.

"Princess Serenity and I practically grew up together when I began my Scout training at the age of 10. While the other Scouts went home for holidays and breaks, I stayed on the Moon and when I turned 14, I accepted the position as High Priestess of the Moon. That day, I had finally found where I belonged. Mars was no longer my home, though when the Emperor dies… well, I guess even then Mars won't be my home. My brother will take the moon became my home, the Queen became my mother, and Serenity became my sister." Though she was answering Seiya's question she only looked at Nephrite.

"What about your father? What are we to do about him?" Taiki asked.

"I have no father. We will keep an eye on the Emperor and not let him suspect that we know anything but if he tries something openly, I will not hesitate." Kenna said, this time looking at Taiki.

"When should we tell the others?" Yaten asked.

"The sooner the better. I'll tell them when they wake up." Kenna now just wanted to sleep. It had been a long day. _Had it really only been one day? Was it just this morning when we were getting here?_ She felt arms wrap around her waist and under her knees. She wasn't standing anymore; she was being carried through the doors and into the middle room again. She felt Nephrite lay her on a blanket on the floor. She vaguely remembered seeing two makeshift beds. Not wanting him to leave her, not even for a little bit, she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her body. He got the message and laid down beside her; holding her close.


	12. The Past is Over

Serenity woke up before everybody else. She was still weak so she knew she shouldn't move. Though she knew she shouldn't, she did sit up a little and she had to stay still for a little bit until the room stopped spinning. It was then that she felt someone near her. She looked over and smiled at the man looking back at her. Apparently, her movement had caused him to wake up. "Sorry. Go back to sleep." She whispered.

"What are you doing awake? Serenity you should be sleeping." Endymion sat up and looked at her with concern. She was still very weak and he could tell.

"Don't be silly, Darien. I know I sleep a lot but sometimes it's too much sleep."

"Serenity… You've lost a lot of blood. Omid and I were able to heal your wounds but only rest can help with the rest." He sighed knowing that she wouldn't listen.

"Darien, must you call me that?"

"Must you continue to call me 'Darien'? My name is Endymion now. I am and forever will be Darien, but I no longer live that life. I can never go back to that life, can you understand that?"

"I can. It's just… so many memories. When I hear 'Endymion' I remember fighting against you… I don't want to think about that anymore." She said with tears filling her eyes.

"Please, Serenity, please don't cry. I know it's hard, I think back on those times too. It's not something I like to do, and then I remember how you saved me. You can call me 'Darien' for however long you like, at least, when it's just us, until you're ready to call me 'Endymion'. I love you; I always have and always will love you." Endymion wiped away a tear that was making its way down her cheek.

"Can I get up? I feel stiff. Besides I need to um…. use the restroom."

"Ok, to the restroom and back that's it. I'll help you." He got off the bed and stood up. He waited while she slowly made her way to the edge. When she hung her legs over the edge and sat up completely she nearly fell over. He reached down and steadied her. After a few minutes she began to stand up. With his help she managed to make it to the bathroom and back.

"I think I'll take a nap, Darien." She said as soon as she settled back onto the bed.

"That's a good idea, my love." He laid next to her and before he knew it they were both asleep with her head on his shoulder.

-a little while later-

Serenity was hearing a lot of commotion in the room. She shifted her weight so she could sit up a little. She felt strong arms helping her and looked up to see the most handsome face ever. "Hi, lover." She smiled up at Endymion.

"Hi, back." He said as he kissed her on the nose. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weak still. Hungry." She was still feeling a little weak it was true but she was also feeling a lot better since that morning. "Endymion, can you get some us some food?"

When she said his name he looked at her. "Sure. Taiki, would you order food for us? We probably shouldn't alert anybody that we're here."

"Right away." Taiki responded.

"Ok, now that everyone's awake there's something I need to tell you." Kenna was standing really close to Nephrite.

"What is it, Kenna?" Serenity asked. Everybody looked at her. It was just the other day where she was still using the names they had on Earth.

"I think I know who tried to kill you, Serenity."

"What? Who?" Eveleen was still sitting in the chair. She had been messaging Malachite's shoulders but when Kenna spoke she stopped.

"The Emperor."

"Kenna, are you sure? I know you don't consider him your father anymore but…" Serenity was looking sympathetically at her friend. She was more than a friend; Kenna was the closest thing she had to a sister. They always fought with each other but there was an understanding between them that not many people understood.

"I overheard him talking to someone. They ransacked our rooms while we were fighting the monster they unleashed. They were trying to find something so they could rid of you, Serenity. They'll try again. He doesn't want his plan to fail. I don't know everything that he's planning, all I know is he wants Serenity out of the picture." Kenna was holding Nephrite's hand, squeezing it so she wouldn't yell.

"Babe, can you… um, release my hand just a little. I can't feel my fingers." Nephrite looked at Kenna and smiled at her expression. Obviously she hadn't realized she'd been holding his hand that hard.

"Oops." She released his hand all together.

"I didn't say you could let go of it all together." He said before taking her hand back and entwining their fingers.

Eveleen wasn't completely blind to the actions between her friend and the general. She was the Princess of all things to do with love. There was just one problem: she didn't allow herself to love. She'd been down that road before, and it wasn't a pleasant trip. She'd had enough sitting and she began to stand up when she realized Malachite was still sitting in front of the chair. "Um, Malachite, can you please move so I can get up?"

He looked up at her. She wasn't being mean or hateful, she was just being…indifferent. "Uh, sure." He said as he scooted over enough so she could get up. He watched as she went into the outer most room.

Serenity noticed the same thing Malachite did, but she knew what was bothering her friend. "Endymion, I need to go and talk to Eveleen…" She looked at him, ready to pull on the charm if he said 'no,' but she didn't need to. She looked into his ocean blue eyes and nearly forgot what she needed to do. "You really shouldn't look at me like that… it doesn't seem appropriate." She was shocked at how husky her voice came out. It didn't sound like her and apparently she shocked Endymion too. "I need to go talk to Eveleen." She laughed a little at Endymion's shocked expression and pushed his chest playfully.

_Uh… ok, I didn't realize that I had _that_ kind of effect on her. Well, Endymion, looks like you learned something new today._ He shook himself out of his thoughts when she pushed him slightly. He didn't say anything he just moved over so she could slide herself off the bed. He watched her, ready to help her if she needed it. When he saw everybody move towards her he stopped them by raising his hand and shaking his head. He watched as Serenity slowly made her way to the door, opened it, and made her way inside. Only then did he realize that he was holding his breath.

-inside the other room-

"Eveleen?"

Eveleen jumped. She had been lost in her thoughts and memories that she hadn't realized someone had come into the room. "Serenity? What are you…?"

Serenity held up her hand to cut off her friend. She slowly made her way to the couch and sat down. "What's bothering you?" Her breathing was shallow, she was still a little weak, but she was getting stronger.

"It's just… watching Kenna and Nephrite…" Eveleen made her way to the couch and sat next to Serenity.

"Not all men are like Alan. What he did… he's the loser; not you."

"I know you're right, Serenity. I know that's true but it doesn't stop it from hurting. Even if it was before I met up with you and the girls. I'm sorry; I should have been with you when you went to Earth. I was only thinking about myself and in doing so…" She looked away from the gaze of her friend.

"No. You did what you felt you needed to. I'm just sorry it happened the way it did. Again, forget about Alan, he's the idiot. He didn't know what a great person you are. He didn't know he had a Princess standing right in front of him. Eveleen, you should give love another chance. I've struggled with Endymion; you know more than anyone the pain I went through when I thought I lost him. I did lose him… more than once. It was never easy. No matter what he did to me during the fight with the Negaverse or when he didn't remember me during the Doom Tree period, or when he dumped me and broke my heart during the fight with the Dark Moon Family… But then with Galaxia…" She choked. Just thinking about the fact that he'd died and she didn't know it till she was face to face with Chaos… "When I thought that he just wasn't interested in me anymore… when I never heard from him, I felt alone. It nearly killed me; I was almost relieved to know that that wasn't the case… he was just dead. Killed trying to protect the Earth and the people he loved. I still felt alone, but at least I knew that he hadn't left me because he stopped loving me.

"Serenity, I just don't see how…" Eveleen started.

"My dear friend, you must trust your heart. It's time to move past what happened. You're not 'Mina' anymore, that life is but a memory."

Eveleen looked at her friend. "When did you…?"

Serenity smiled, knowing that her friend was shocked that those words had just come out of her mouth. "I know I was the one who wanted to hold on to that life. I didn't want this; I've always just wanted a normal life. But last night something came to me while I was asleep, something like a dream, and I realized that what's normal in my life are the people I love. My mother, Luna, Endymion, all of you; you are the normal in my life… Our lives will never be normal compared to the lives of our people. I guess the truth that I found through this message-dream-whatever was that for us… our lives are already normal. We were chosen for specific purposes. You and the girls were chosen to be my guardians and have ended up being my best friends. I was chosen to love Endymion and to rule alongside him during Crystal Tokyo. Truth be told… there were times, early on, when I thought about what it would be like to love someone other than Endymion… but then when we broke up, I knew I would never be with anyone else. I couldn't. Did you feel that way about Alan?"

"No. Honestly, I was a little relieved when he broke up with me. Granted the reasons why he did what he did and the way he went about it hurt… he then he went and hooked up with who I thought was my best friend. He dumped me just because I wouldn't sleep with him… I was 14 years old for crying out loud! I'm not that kind of girl… Serenity, deep down I knew that Alan wasn't the one for me. I was just happy with the attention I was getting from him… most of the time anyways. Looking back now, we were both idiots… him for being such a jerk and me for continuing to be in that relationship. The scary thing now is…"

"You've found the guy you're meant to be with. Eveleen, it's ok to give love a second chance. Endymion and I have given love so many chances… and we have also been given so many chances at love. You, of all people, know the power of love. It's inbred in you, dear cousin. Give Malachite a chance, if Endymion trusts him… he must have proven himself worthy of that trust again… after everything we've been through, you deserve happiness and love."

"You're right, Serenity. You are a good friend and you will make a wonderful Queen someday. We already know you'll make a great mom." Eveleen winked at her cousin as they both began to stand up and head back to the rest of the group.

"Why don't I send Malachite in so you two can talk?" Serenity asked as they reached the door.

"Is now the time to get into all this? I mean, don't we have more important things to worry about than relationships?"

"Eveleen, if we don't have something to look forward to than what's the point of protecting everything. The thing that's always gotten me through the toughest of fights is the knowledge that the people I love are counting on me and that when everything's said and done those are the people that I will see. 'You've got to believe in the power of love.' Haha… I know it's a line from a song, cousin, but it's true. I'll let Malachite know you want to speak with him." Serenity smiled as she made her way back out to the center room.

Eveleen took several deep breaths as she calmed her nerves. She had wanted to do more than just talk to Malachite but thought it best to take things slow… she was after all, only 16. Malachite was Endymion's age [A/N: I made Darien/Endymion about 21 since the series really only said that he was university age. I figured he could have been 19 when the series started and 21 when it ended.] and four years wasn't too bad but then she had to take in consideration that Serenity and Endymion were destined to be together and that as Serena and Darien they had dated on and off for two years already. She had just calmed her nerves when Malachite entered the room.

"You wished to speak with me, Princess?" His tone of voice said that he was unsure of the reason for this sudden interest in talking to him. She had seemed to be indifferent to him when she had left the other room. Whatever Serenity had said to her… well, he would have to remember to thank the Princess if things worked out between Eveleen and himself the way he wished them to. He had seen Endymion's love for Serenity and longed to have something even remotely close to that. Maybe his wish was coming true.

"Malachite, I…" She paused. She wasn't sure what to say. She slowly approached him and took his hands in hers. "Malachite, if I seemed indifferent or even harsh to you, I'm sorry. It's just that… this is a little ironic coming from me… I'm afraid of love, to love, to be loved. I've been hurt before… back on Earth. It's not something I want to go through again."

"Princess, I understand. Love can be wonderful and yet very scary at the same time. That's why people are brave when they take a chance on it. When I saw you yesterday at dinner… you took my breath away. Eveleen, you're beautiful and strong, brave and kind. I know we've fought on opposite sides, I for evil and you for good. I was weak. I betrayed my Prince at the drop of a hat, but you… you stood beside your Princess to the death."

"Malachite, if only that were true… Before the Scouts were sent to Earth I had moved there on my own accord. I was selfish, I moved to London and worked with the police as Sailor V. I should have already been in Tokyo with my friends. I am not brave and I'm certainly not beautiful…"

"Don't you even think like that. You are beautiful, inside and out. Eveleen, I think I may already be in…"

She placed a hand on his mouth. "Please, don't say it."

He removed her hand and kissed the palm. "I'm in love you. Eveleen, when you hit that tree I thought… I couldn't live if you died. I'm not expecting you to reciprocate the feelings, at least not right now. I do hope that you will give me, us, a chance. I look at Serenity and Endymion and now Nephrite and Kenna and long for that kind of relationship. Especially the Prince and Princess; they've been through so much and yet they still look at each other like they're seeing for the first time. Please, give us a chance. If you don't feel like you could ever love me in return then I'll understand. But hear this, Princess Eveleen, I will never love another like I love you."

Eveleen stood there looking into his glacial blue eyes. "Was there ever a time, before Beryl?"

"No. I'm sorry to say that we only ever saw each other when the Queen would call an alliance council. And that wasn't very often. I wasn't paying attention to anything but the details of the council. You were only there long enough to get the basics and then you were with Serenity. Endymion didn't attend the councils, only Nephrite and I."

"I didn't think so. What happened? If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." She asked but regretted it when his eyes grew dark and distant.

"Beryl took away our souls, she took away our freedom of choice and locked it away. We stayed frozen for a while after you five destroyed Beryl. Someone named Galaxia woke us. She said that we needed to move forward with our second chance at life and that we would meet some very special women who helped her; one in particular, someone named Eternal Sailor Moon. You wouldn't happen to know what she meant by all that, would you?"

"Wow! Eternal Sailor Moon is a very special person in deed. Serenity… she's strong. Stronger than most people think she's capable of being. She defeated Beryl and Metallia by herself; with the help of Rini she defeated the Death Phantom; she saved Hotaru and Earth from Pharaoh 90 by herself; she locked Queen Nehellania away all by herself; and she defeated Chaos and freed Galaxia, again all by herself. Yes we all helped in some way, but when it came right down to it, Serenity did it all herself because she wouldn't give up especially when it came to people she loved." As she was talking, Eveleen realized that Serenity did everything out of love. "That's what makes her so strong. That's what makes her do the things she does. She'd give it all up as long as she was able to protect the people she loves. Malachite, I know this really doesn't make any sense to you but I've realized that both you and Serenity are right. I need to give love a second chance. I need to give you, us, a chance."

"That's all I needed to hear." He placed a hand on her cheek which she held there. They gazed into each others' eyes not wanting to move. All of a sudden Malachite bent down and kissed her. It was supposed to be a slight kiss and that's how it started but then it progressed into a more passionate kiss. His tongue brushed against her top lip and then found a small hole between her lips. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth as she slowly opened it for him. He was winding his fingers in her hair while his other hand pressed against the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. He starting backing her up towards the bed and began to lay her down when she broke the kiss.

"I can't." They were both panting. "This is way too fast. I'm not ready for that kind of step." Her eyes showed the desire that still burned within her for the man kneeling on the bed in front of her, but they were also guarded. She was afraid that he would leave her, just like Alan did when she said she wouldn't sleep with him.

"Okay. That's okay. I understand. I think it was a little too fast too. We'll take it slow. I'm not going any where, my love." His eyes also showed the desire he felt for the woman in front of him. He knew that whatever happened in her past that made her weary of loving and being loved had something to do with the very act they almost committed. "What happened in London?" He was curious but he regretted asking the question when her eyes began to fill with tears. "Hey, shhh, it's okay, you don't have to talk about it if it hurts too much." He stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Alan, my ex-boyfriend, he wanted to have sex but when I told him that I wasn't ready and that I thought I was too young, I was 14, he dumped me. But not before sleeping with who I thought was my best friend. It wasn't long after that that I faked my own death and moved to Tokyo with Artemis." Whatever happened in London was over with. She felt safe and loved in the arms of her new lover; that's all that mattered to her now. "I love you, Malachite." She whispered. She knew he heard when he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. They then made their way out to the other room. Both braced for what the others would say about this quick turn of events between them.


	13. Death of the Queen

Malachite and Eveleen entered the room and discovered that there was a major discussion going on. "What's happened?" Everyone looked at the couple, who now looked like deer in headlights. "Don't tell me the heated discussion was about us?" Malachite joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No. Princess Kenna just wants to travel to the Temple, by herself, to snoop around about her brother." Nephrite didn't seem like he was too thrilled with the idea.

"But you two are a good topic to discuss too. As a matter of fact I'd like to talk about all three of you." Pavati looked at Eila, Kenna, and Eveleen. She obviously wasn't too thrilled with the way their relationships with the three Generals was going. She didn't seem like herself.

"Pavati? What's up with you? You're generally so level-headed and cool." Eila looked at her friend. It was true Pavati had always been the level-headed one; the one who kept her emotions in check; the one who was usually too shy to confront people.

"I'm just wondering why, all of a sudden, you're getting all cozy with our first enemies from Earth. Have you forgotten that they used to work for Beryl?"

"Pavati, the key phrase there is 'used to.' They _used to_ work for Beryl; they've changed. Give them a chance." Serenity was standing but being supported by Endymion.

"How do you know we can trust them? What makes you so sure that they've change?" Pavati was trying to convince the others that there was no reason that they should trust the Generals.

"Um, because they serve Endymion again, they fought along side us against the Fire Beast, and how about that fact that they haven't tried to kill Serenity yet? Pavati, they've changed. I know they have." Kenna knew, through a few visions she's had, that the Generals indeed have changed and are once again loyal and very protective of their Prince.

"Now, let's get back to Kenna's brother." Nephrite still didn't like the idea of Kenna going alone. "I don't have anything against you going… just you going alone, love. What if something happens to you?"

"The Priests and Priestesses will only trust another Priest or Priestess. It's the way they are." Kenna didn't really want to go alone but it seemed like the only way.

"Then you don't have to go alone." Everyone looked at Endymion.

"What do you mean, love?" Serenity looked up at him. Then she remembered something he had mentioned earlier. "Right. Nephrite can go too. You did say earlier that he had accepted the position of the High Priest of Earth, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"When? I don't remember hearing you say that? And why didn't Nephrite mention it?" Eila was a little confused.

"Well, I was getting there but the Prince spoke up."

"I mentioned it to Serenity privately. Not my fault none of you actually heard it." Endymion smirked at the looks on everyone's face.

"I heard it, I just wasn't going to say anything." Eila rolled her eyes at Omid. Everyone laughed and then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Taiki went to answer it. Everybody held their breath when he was followed into the room by someone.

"Looks like I don't have to go to the temple after all. My brother has come here. How did you know where we were?" Kenna stood tall as she looked at her brother. The resemblance of the Emperor was strong. _I hope he really only looks like him. I hope that he's not as mean as the Emperor._

"So it's true? You are my sister?" The young man looked at everyone in the room before settling his gaze on his sister. "You look like my mother."

"Well, you look like the Emperor." Kenna had to hide some of the disdain in her voice. She hardly remembered her mother; she had been kept away from the main part of the family. In fact, it was only because her mother snuck away to see her that she had any memories of her at all.

"Why do you hate him so?"

"Last night was the first time I saw him in 14 years so excuse me if I don't treat him like the father he never was. He acted like I was cursed. I bare the mark of Mars; that's a gift, not a curse. I have been blessed with friends and a family. Excuse me, I need to leave the room before I do something I'll regret."

"Kenna, please stay. You need to learn the truth. So what if he's in a plot to kill me or whatever. He's your brother. He's family."

"Serenity, you and the girls… you're all the family I've got left. Now with the Generals, the family grew… but no one who threatens you, my sister, can be in my family. There's no way I can tolerate that. I will do all in my power to protect you Serenity, my Princess, my friend, my sister. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Crystal Tokyo comes into existence and that you and Endymion will be able to raise Rini in a peaceful era." Kenna looked at Serenity; she couldn't leave the room now. Serenity had said more with the look in her eyes than she did with her words. Kenna knew that on Earth Serenity had had a brother. He was annoying at times but Serenity would do whatever it took to ensure that he was safe and happy. "You are too much Princess." She smiled letting her friend know she got the message.

"You know about the plot?" Everyone turned their attention back to the young Prince. "My name is Kenneth, by the way. It means…"

"'Born of fire.' I know; so does mine." Kenna finished the sentence for him. "Now, what about this plot?" The tone in her voice said that she didn't want to beat around the bush.

"At least you know who's behind it. That's one less thing I have to try to explain. My Father wants to rule the Alliance. He wants to get rid of not only Princess Serenity, but also the Queen. The attack on the Moon was just a warning. As we speak, there is a ship headed for the palace on the Moon. The Queen will not survive."

"What? NO! Mother!" Serenity ran to the window only to see a cloud of smoke coming off the face of the moon. "NO! NO! NO! MOTHER!" She collapsed onto the ground; grief and sorrow filling her.

"Serenity!" Endymion rushed out to her and scooped her up in his arms. She sobbed into his chest.

"No. Queen Serenity, no." All of the Sailor Scouts went into shock. The three Starlights watched their friends take in the death… the assassination of their beloved Queen. Seiya's heart broke as he watched Serenity completely lose it.

"Why? Why come here and tell us this now? Why not try to prevent it?" Taiki was furious.

"I… I…" Kenneth stood there watching some of the strongest warriors in the galaxy break down at the news of the death of Queen Serenity.

"Endymion, love, put me down." Everyone looked at Serenity.

"Seren…" Endymion was about to protest but knew what Serenity had to do, so he placed her on her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I am now the Queen of the Moon. Kenna, as High Priestess of the Moon you are able to perform the coronation. It must happen soon and it must happen quietly." She looked at Kenneth as she said that last part.

"But Serenity, shouldn't we make absolute certain that the Queen is in fact dead?" Pavati looked at the Princess. Suddenly her communicator beeped. "Hello?" An image of Pavati's father, the King of Mercury appeared.

"I bring you grave news, daughter. We've just gotten word that Queen Serenity has been killed in an explosion… an attack. Know that we are grieved at the loss of your mother, Princess Serenity. Also know that we stand behind you 100%. I am at your disposal, your Highness."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I will let you know if I need you." Serenity bowed slightly as the image of Mercucian King faded. They received the same greeting from each of the Kings and Queens of the planets. The worst one was from the Queen of Venus, Princess Eveleen's mother, Serenity's aunt.

"The loss of my sister is great indeed. Serenity, my precious niece, know that we are here for you. If you need anything, please do not hesitate. I will agree to your coronation when you are ready. I suspect from the look in your eyes that that time will be very soon. Prince Endymion, please know that none of us blame the Earth. We know it was not you who attacked the Moon Kingdom. Take care of our new Queen; protect her with your life for she… and you are our future." With that the image of the Queen of Venus faded.

"Kenna, prepare for the coronation. We must show that the Alliance is still under the reign of the Moon Kingdom. My mother's dreams will not die with her." Serenity stood tall; the naïve, 16 year old girl had transformed into a wise young woman with determination in her eyes. Suddenly Endymion's ring started to beep.

"Yes, father?" Endymion said as the image of his weakened father appeared.

"My son, the news of the Queen's death is tragedy. Young Princess, know that we are at your service if there's anything you need. Endymion, please, hear me out on this. I know that you have been searching for a girl that you loved but… I would like for you to marry the Princess Serenity. With that union, those who oppose us will know that our alliance with the Moon Kingdom is still strong. In addition, I wish, now, before my health fails completely, to pass the crown on to you. You may perform the coronation at any point in the near future all I ask is that I am present… at least like this."

"Father, I see that you are not well. I will agree to both. You must know, however, that Princess Serenity was… is the girl I have been searching for. She is the woman that I love. We must perform the coronations as soon as possible. We should wait a little while for the wedding, just spread the news of our engagement. I fear that whatever the Emperor has planned next will be worse than before. Father, let us not announce the transfer of the crown just yet. Once the news of my engagement to Serenity spreads there's no telling what the Emperor will do to Earth." The Prince looked down at Serenity who was appearing to be strong, but he knew that she was struggling to maintain her composure. She had just lost her mother and now the fate of the galaxy, once again, rested on her shoulders. But this time, he vowed, she would not face it alone. He would stay by her side till the day he died.

"I acknowledge and honor your requests, my son. Princess Serenity, welcome to the family. Let me know when the coronations will take place. Am I correct is assuming that that will be soon?"

"Very soon, your Majesty." Kenna bowed slightly as the image of the King faded.

"Well, that takes care of two Alliance royals that must agree to the coronation of a Princess to a Queen if the predecessor has died before he or she can officially pass it on. Now we must make sure all of this stays in this room. This is NOT to be spread among the council. The only news that will be spread is the engagement of the Princess of the Moon to the Prince of Earth. Is that understood?" Nephrite directed his attention, as did everyone else, to Kenneth.

"It is understood. I will not spread what is not meant to be spread. I do not agree with my father. He lied to me. He said that Queen Serenity was not loved by the other planet royalty and that they'd thank us for getting rid of her and her daughter. I see now that he is wrong. The Moon family is loved by the entire Alliance. Why else would Princesses give up everything and risk everything to protect them? Forgive me for not seeing it sooner. I will also not mention that the Starlights have shown where their allegiance lies. Kenna, I am sorry for everything. I would have contacted you sooner… had I known you existed. I must be leaving, I'm sure the Emperor is looking for me." He bowed before Yaten showed him out.

"Well, we have everything we need for the coronations. Shall we contact the Queen and King?" Nephrite asked.

"Contact them all. I want all the Kings and Queens present for this." Serenity was still keeping her emotions in check. She would show everyone that she was, indeed, strong. She would prove herself once and for all just how strong she could be. Her mother's death would not end the Alliance she had spent her entire life building and that Serenity had spent so much energy and time trying to protect. "Mercury, contact your father, the King of Mercury. Jupiter, contact your mother and father, the Queen and King of Jupiter. Venus, contact your mother, the Queen of Venus. Neptune, contact your father, the King of Neptune. Uranus, contact your brother, the King of Uranus. Endymion, love, contact your father, the King of Earth and my future father-in-law. Mars and Nephrite, we will begin as soon as everyone is present."

"Yes, your Highness." They all addressed her as such because of the mood of the room. Everything seemed charged with an energy that was so very much like that of the Silver Crystal. After about ten minutes, everyone was present and ready to begin. This would be a unique coronation, because it would also be a wedding.

"Malachite, I do thank you for agreeing to give me away. I know we've had our differences in that past but…" Serenity and Malachite were standing in the outer most room.

"Serenity, it's the least I can do to thank you for whatever it was that you said to my Eveleen. And for saving us. It is my honor to give you away, I can see how much you two really love each other. It was interesting to hear that you and Endymion had the same idea to go ahead with the wedding after the coronation without saying in front of Kenneth."

"I don't think he had earned our trust just yet to know of our true plan. Only those present in this room will know that Endymion and I are married, everyone else will just think that we are engaged. I just wish my mother was here to see this." Serenity stole a glance at the Moon; she would have to wait till after the Council meeting tomorrow before she could truly and openly grieve for the loss of her mother.

"Serenity, she is watching you. I know she's very proud of the decisions you are making. She was talking with me just before Artemis and I left the Moon that she hoped you and the Earth Prince would get along well enough for a happy match. I assured her that that was probably the case. I had a feeling that Darien was Endymion but didn't have enough evidence to go by. Know that your mother is always with you." Luna made her way to the door. "It is time."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long to post this. I've been busy working on other stories. There are at least two more chapters to go for this story. Thanks to those who've read this. I know it started out a little slow but I think things have picked up. I hope you stick with this till the end. Chapter 13 is almost finished, just have a few things to write in order to finish it up. Hopefully it'll be done this weekend and then I'll get back to working on my other story "Forever."**


	14. Two Coronations and a Wedding

**So it didn't take that long to finish the next chapter so here it is. There is one more chapter left for sure, I may throw in an epilogue at the end though. Not sure yet though, since I don't really know how the next chapter will play out. It may take two chapters to do the actual Council Meeting. Again I don't own anything but the story line. **

* * *

Serenity took a deep breath as she, Malachite, and Luna entered the inner room. The Kings and Queens of the planets were present and Nephrite and Kenna were ready to start the coronations. Serenity's coronation would take place first, then Endymion's. The two would then get ready for the wedding. Everything had to happen as fast as it could before the Council meeting. They also needed time to figure out how they were going to pull everything off. Taiki had sent a message to Kenneth requesting his presence at the coronation of Serenity and he had accepted and was now standing with the others. He was given instructions that he was to leave after the coronation of Endymion so that what followed he could claim to have no knowledge of. It was, as Endymion had put it, for Kenneth's own safety that he not know what was planned after the coronations.

Serenity stood proud in front of Kenna. Princess Eveleen stood to the right of Serenity holding the royal diadem. Luna and Artemis stood on either side of Kenna. Nephrite stood slightly behind her. Kenna cleared her throat and began. "We gather here in memory and honor of the late Queen Serenity V. We have come to bear witness to the coronation of Princess Serenity as she takes her mother's place as ruler of the Moon Kingdom and Galactic Alliance. Each of you represent the peoples and kingdoms of the Alliance, showing your support and agreement that Princess Serenity should become Queen Serenity VI. If there are no objections we shall begin." She looked over the crowd of witnesses and silenced filled the room. She then turned her gaze back onto Serenity. Her heart hurt for her friend. Serenity was standing proud but Kenna knew that it was only an appearance. It was hard on all of them to have lost their beloved Queen so recently. It wouldn't be until after the council that everyone would be able to grieve properly. "Serenity, do you promise to reign your mother's throne to the best of your ability, to rely on the help of friends and family when you need them, and protect your people with your life when the need should arise?"

"I promise so to do."

"The diadem." Eveleen handed the diadem to Kenna. "Do you, Princess Serenity, accept this royal diadem and all the responsibility that comes with it?"

"I do." When Kenna placed the royal diadem on Serenity's head the Silver Crystal from the broche began to glow. Delicate, white wings appeared on her back as her gown became longer and a second row of gold beading was added; the puffy sleeves of her Princess gown disappeared leaving the gown sleeveless. The diadem turned into a gold tiara with a red winged and crowned heart in the middle.

"Apparently the Silver Crystal also agrees with this decision." Kenna smiled before continuing. "With the promises you have made today, you are no longer Princess Serenity but Queen Serenity VI." Kenna dipped her thumb in a bowl of Silver Moon dust and then placed her thumb on the crescent on Serenity's forehead. Suddenly, the crescent moon glowed and then became more pronounced. This crescent was more like what it would look like when she was Eternal Sailor Moon. As Serenity turned around and looked at her friends and family they all bowed. She and Endymion then switched places. Malachite switched places with Eveleen and Nephrite and Kenna switched. Luna and Artemis stayed where they were. They were representing the memory and honor of Queen Serenity V in both coronations and also in the wedding.

"Now we gather in honor of the King of Earth as he passes the crown onto his son, Prince Endymion. If there is no objection we shall continue." Nephrite looked at his friend and prince. He was standing tall, trying to focus all his attention on his coronation, but Nephrite could tell that there was a lot more on his mind. Endymion was worrying about Serenity and how she was feeling. Sure, she appeared to be strong but everyone knew that the death of her mother was taking its toll. _All we have to do is get through the Council meeting tomorrow._ He thought to himself before he continued on with the ceremony. "Endymion, do you promise to reign your father's throne to the best of your ability, to rely on the help of your family and friends when needed, and to protect you people with your life should the time arise?"

"I promise so to do."

"The royal crown." Malachite handed the crown to Nephrite. "Do you, Prince Endymion, accept this crown and all the responsibility that comes with it?"

"I do." As Nephrite placed the crown on his head, the sapphire in the middle glowed as did the sapphire on the hilt of his sword.

"With the promises you have made today, you are no longer Prince Endymion, but King Endymion, ruler and guardian of the Earth." Endymion turned around to see everyone bowing, including the recently crowned Queen Serenity. He approached her and lifted her chin so that she had to look into his eyes. Her baby blue eyes bore into his soul as only hers could do. She starred into the depths of his deep blue, sapphire eyes and for a moment all the troubles in the world didn't exist. She couldn't wait to be married to him, then maybe the pain of losing her mother wouldn't hurt as much as it did right now.

"We should get ready, my love." She said as she pulled away. Kenneth bowed and exited the room. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen but he'd keep his mouth shut. Everything that his father had told him had been a lie. It was clear that Queen Serenity V was loved by everyone and so too was her daughter.

Serenity walked into the outer room and the girls followed her. Eveleen was to be her maid of honor and everyone else were to be her bride's maids. She looked at Eveleen as she said, "Eveleen, cousin, you do know that Kenna would have been my maid of honor. I love you and you are family but…"

"I know, Serenity. Kenna has the best task today though. She has the honor of performing the ceremony."

"I would almost have rather been her Maid of Honor. But I am honored that I get to help perform the ceremony. I know how much you and Endymion love each other. We've all seen that love grow over the years." Kenna laid her hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Please, let's form our circle in honor of my mother, our late Queen. She is with us." Serenity took Kenna's hand as the rest also joined hands. "Mother, we know you're here watching over us. We know that you are happy about the actions that we have taken today and are about to take. It is something I know you wanted to accomplish. I know it was your hope that the Prince of Earth and I would fall in love and get married one day. You wanted that alliance, as do I. I am so happy that you sent us to Earth, if it wasn't for that I don't think I would have agreed to this marriage as easily as I do now. Thank you. I love you. I miss you." A few tears were shed by each person, but they were wiped away when there was a knock at the door.

"It's me, Malachite." He waited for the door to open. "Are you women ready? It's time." The girls all nodded and formed their line. Serenity and Malachit linked arms and stood at the back. Omid, Dara, Marinus, and Elian walked down the aisle solo but Pavati was joined by Zoicite, and Eila was joined by Jedite. Eveleen walked down by herself, seeing how the best man was also giving away the bride. As soon as she was in her place, the music of the two lovers soared. Endymion had opened the star locket and as the doors opened his mouth dropped. Serenity hadn't changed but somehow she was more beautiful than ever. The two approached the front and Malachite kissed Serenity on the cheek before stepping into place beside Endymion.

"Now we come together to bear witness to this union of two lovers, two souls. We have seen these two grow separately and also together. We have seen their love triumph of evil time after time. Now we stand to see them join their souls together forever. If anyone here objects to this union speak now or forever hold his piece." Taiki and Yaten looked at Seiya only to see him smiling. Seiya couldn't be happier for Serena. He knew he never stood a chance at winning her over; there was no way he could overcome true love. I had fallen for Serena, but that's not who stood before Nephrite and Kenna. Sure, she'd always be Serena in some ways but she was Queen Serenity now, she was the person who had saved their lives and their world. She was the person who was meant to spend her life loving the man she was marrying now; she and Endymion were made for each other.

"Serenity and Endymion have decided to exchange their own vows. Endymion you may begin." Kenna had to fight back the tears. She was one of the Priests performing this ceremony, she could not get emotional right now.

"Serenity, love, you are my world. I remember the first time I saw you. I thought that you were nothing but an annoying child with meatballs on your head. But the more I got to know you, the more I saw you for who you are: an angel. I've seen you fight to the very end to protect your friends and the people you love. I've seen you struggle in the face of some of the troubles that you've had to face. I've seen you grow up into a woman whose strength goes beyond anything I've ever seen before. I've hurt you some many times, but you have always forgiven me. I cannot promise that I won't hurt you anymore, but I can promise that I will try my hardest not to. I love you more now than I ever did before, though I'm not sure how that's even possible." Tears burned his eyes as he struggled to not let them flow.

"Endymion, you are my knight in shining armor. You have saved me time after time, you may not have realized how much you've saved me; and not just in the heat of battle. You have stood by me and given me strength. All the times I thought I lost you I couldn't breathe. It nearly killed me when I had to return to the Moon and couldn't see or talk to you again. I would lay awake at night starring at the Earth, wondering what you were doing. But now, I have you. You are mine and only mine. I am yours and only yours. We have been through so much together already that I know we can make it through anything as long as we're together. I love you so very much." She didn't even try to fight the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She needed to cry, but right now these were tears of joy and overflowing happiness.

"Do you, Endymion King of Earth, take Serenity, Queen of the Moon, as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you, as such, promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her as long as you both shall live?" Nephrite was now having to struggle to fight tears. Seeing how happy his friend was and how happy he was was almost too much for him.

"I do." Endymion placed the wedding band on her finger.

"Do you, Serenity Queen of the Moon, take Endymion, King of Earth, as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you, as such, promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him as long as you both shall live?" Kenna was ready for this wedding to be over with so she could lose her composure.

"I do." Serenity placed the wedding band on his finger.

"By the powers appointed to us as High Priest of Earth and High Priestess of the Moon, we pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen." Nephrite and Kenna finished together. "You may kiss the bride." Endymion bent down and claimed Serenity's lips with his own. The whole room erupted in hushed applause and cheering; they were cautious not to be too loud so they wouldn't alert anybody outside to what was taking place. As soon as Endymion pulled away the Silver Crystal began to glow again… this time both Endymion and Serenity were surrounded in light.

"Thank you, Mother." Serenity smiled as she closed her eyes and felt the warm of the Silver Crystal flow through her. She knew that her mother would find a way to affirm what she had done; as long as Serenity had the Silver Crystal her mother would always be with her. When she opened her eyes she looked into Endymion's. She pulled herself closer to him and held him tightly; they were truly meant to be together.

"We have seen the Silver Crystal affirm both the coronation of Serenity and her marriage to King Endymion. I think it's safe to say that we have chosen to do what the late Queen Serenity would have wanted." The Queen of Venus stated as the light around the couple slowly dimmed out. "We look to the two of you now. You are our leaders and under your reign I believe we will live in peace." She bowed, as did the other Kings and Queens as they began to fade out.

"Wait!" Endymion stopped them from leaving for a minute. "I have something to say." He looked at Serenity, who looked a little confused. "I may be Endymion, King of Earth, but Serenity is the Queen of the Alliance. She will be head ruler, I will follow her."

"Thank you, my love, but we will rule side by side. I am only strong enough to rule when you are standing beside me." Serenity smiled, she was touched at his comments.

"Love, we will rule side by side, but you will always have the final say, especially when it comes to the Alliance." He kissed her forehead. The Kings and Queens nodded in agreement before finally fading out. Everyone was silent for a moment. They needed time to let everything sink in. Their beloved queen was dead, Serenity was now their queen, Endymion was now King, and the two were now married. A lot had happened in such a sort amount of time.

"Is she really gone? I mean, it was just yesterday that we talked to her, wasn't it?" Pavati sat on the corner of the bed. Eila sat next to her.

"A lot has happened in the past two days. We've been attacked by a fire beast, I've found out I have a twin brother, the Emperor is trying to get rid of the Serenity Line, we've lost our Queen, we have a new Queen, Endymion has become King, and Serenity and Endymion are married. Did I leave anything out?" Kenna was leaning against Nephrite who was leaning against the wall.

"No, I think you've pretty much covered it, Kenna." Serenity said. "But it's not over yet. We've got to figure out how to play all of this out tomorrow. We need to wait till the last possible moment before revealing any of this to the Emperor. Endymion, we'll need to hide our wedding bands somehow. I'll only wear an engagement ring. We will only reveal that we are actually married when absolutely necessary. We can't take any chances."

"She's right, we have to enter the Council Room tomorrow as though none of this took place. Plus, the Emperor thinks that he'll be able to get the Starlights on his side. We've got to let him continue to think that. If he gets wind of any of this we'll know who the leak was." Endymion agreed with his wife. Though he really wanted to shout out loud that Serenity was his wife, he knew now was not the time. He and Serenity both took off their rings. Serenity placed hers on a chain that hung around her neck, while Endymion placed his on the chain with the star locket and stuck it back into his pocket. He pulled out a ring box and handed it to Serenity. She looked up at him and back down at the box.

"Am I supposed to open it myself?" She teased. Endymion opened the box and pulled out the engagement ring he'd actually already ready given to her back on Earth.

"I thought you might like this back. I've kept it all this time, hoping that you'd want it back once I found you again." He slid the heart ring on her finger before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I had searched high and low for you, Serenity. Ask anyone of these guys. I never gave up looking for you after you left, who knew that I'd find you one day and be your husband the next?" He pulled her close, holding her like he'd wanted to since the day she'd said that she had to leave Tokyo. The two stood there, just holding each other, until someone cleared their throat.

"I think we should all get some rest, You're Highnesses, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Malachite hated to break up the moment but he knew that everyone was going to need to be their best tomorrow. "You two can stay in this room and the rest of us will split into the other two rooms."

"Don't be silly, Malachite. Nothing is going to happen tonight even though it is our wedding night. To everybody else around here, we're only engaged." Endymion looked over at his friend before glancing down at a very red Serenity.

"I wasn't implying… You two need the time alone though. There are a lot of things you're going to have to discuss. It's going to be hard for all of us to enter the Council Room tomorrow and act like we hardly know each other. Even though the news has spread of your engagement, most will think it was out of necessity rather than out of love. We'll meet again in the morning to discuss how the day will go." Malachite then divided up the group. The Starlights and the Outer Scouts were to take the inside room, while he and the Generals were to join the Inner Scouts in the outside room. No one complained about the arrangement, not even Pavati who still hadn't completely warmed up to Zoicite.

"Endymion, can we both walk into the room tomorrow without giving anything away?" Serenity asked when everyone had left. She hadn't really thought about the fact that most of the people hear thought that the Moon and the Earth were not speaking to each other even with the news of their engagement spreading like wild fire.

"It'll be hard but I know we can do it because it will protect the people we love most." Endymion held her close, not wanting to let go. He knew it was going to be extremely hard for him not to defend her, not to protect her, but he knew what he had to do.

"What if someone tries to attack me?" She questioned him. He looked at her, wondering if she had read his thoughts.

"The girls will step forward; it's what they're trained to do. I will also want to step up, but I'm afraid I cannot unless it's absolutely necessary. If we come up with a key phrase or something that will let me know when you need me, will that make you feel better?" He pulled away slightly to look at her face.

"Yes. But what? If we come up with a phrase it may sound weird in the context of what's taking place."

"Okay, what about some sort of gesture or sign?"

"Hmmm… what about if I… no, that's a habit of mine. Hmmm… what about if I grab my broche? Like I'm getting ready to transform or something?" She finally thought of something that wasn't a habit of hers. She only grabbed her broche when she was going to transform into Sailor Moon.

"That sounds good to me. We'll let the others know in the morning, we don't want to have them freak out or something because we didn't stick to their plan." He smiled as he tilted her chin up, bringing her lips closer to his. It started out as a gentle kiss but then as the passion inside both of them grew… they pulled away from each other, panting.

"I thought nothing was going to happen tonight?" Serenity smiled. She was teasing him, she knew he wouldn't do anything because he wouldn't ruin her reputation. When she looked into his eyes, they were darker than she'd ever seen them, but there was something wrong. "Love, what's wrong?" She tried to get him to look back at her but he only turned his back to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He began to walk away from her. She'd never felt so cold; she hadn't realized that it was more his warmth than that of the Silver Crystal that she'd been feeling. "I… I'm sorry." He sat down in a chair and looked at the floor. He was afraid of seeing what was in her eyes.

"I don't understand. I thought…" She slid to the floor, her back against the wall. She tried not to cry; tried not to think too much about what he was saying. _Was he sorry for kissing me? Was he sorry for marring me? If it's the second, then what will happen tomorrow?_ She thought to herself. She let out a sob without meaning to which made Endymion look up from where he was sitting.

"Serenity?" He rushed over to her only to have her flinch at his touch. "What's wrong? What have I done?" He sat on his knees just looking at her. She wouldn't look him in the face, so he lifted her chin. Her eyes were closed but tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Serenity, love, look at me. Please. Tell me what is I have done to hurt you."

"What are you sorry for? I don't understand…" She opened her eyes, but the tears still flowed.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I didn't mean for it to go that far." He looked her still concerned as the tears continued to stain her cheeks.

"Don't be. I'm not. Endymion, love, regardless of what other people know, we _are_ married. I love you but if you ever apologize for kissing me like that again I will not speak to you for long time. Love, definitely do not apologize for making me feel loved and wanted and safe, because that's how I felt when you kissed me like that." This time she leaned in to kiss him only to have him pull back. "Now what?" She was frustrated and hurt. "Fine you don't want to kiss me, then you can sleep on the floor."

"I should be sleeping on the floor anyways, what if someone were to find out that we were sleeping in the same bed."

"Fine if you're so concerned about my reputation, you can go sleep in another room!" She stood up suddenly and stormed off to the bathroom. Endymion shifted his full weight back on his legs and sighed. _This was not how our wedding night was supposed to be like._ They both thought at the same time.

"Serenity, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He stood and walked toward the bathroom.

"I know, it' just…" She leaned against the door. Part of her wanted to open the door but there was a stronger part of her that kept it closed. The truth was, she was a little afraid of the emotions that she was feeling. She hadn't had the proper time to grieve for the loss of her mother, she hadn't completely accepted the fact that she was now Queen and to top it all off she was now married.

"Serena, I love you so much. I just couldn't stand it if people began to talk about you. I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut and I'd blurt out that we're married. Please come out of there." He waited.

"Darien, I know, but it hurts when you say things like that. It feels like you don't want me. So much as happened that I can't even think of where to begin coping; my mother is dead, I'm queen, and I'm your wife… I just can't seem to wrap my head around things. What will happen tomorrow if everything falls apart? What if I let her down?" Serenity had opened the door and was now being held by Endymion.

"Let's not worry about tomorrow until tomorrow. First, I love you and I want you. I know a lot has happened today and we'll deal with it all together, after the Council Meeting. As for everything falling apart… it's not going to happen, you're not alone this time around. You won't let her down, it's impossible or have you already forgotten what she's already shown you today?"

"You're right, Endymion. We've got a long day ahead of us, we should get some rest. You still want to sleep on the floor? That couch looks a little more comfortable." She smiled up at him, teasing him again.

"I think I belong on the bed, lying next to my wife." Endymion kissed the top of her head before they both laid down on the bed and feel fast asleep.


	15. Brief Commercial Break,Pause in Chapters

**Clarifications: I had a reviewer say that there are a few things that might be confusing so I thought that I'd take a moment to clarify some of those things.**

**1. The reason why I made Saturn 17, around the same age as Neptune and Uranus, is because if you watch the 3rd season of the American dubbed anime she attends the same academy/high school as Amara and Michelle (Uranus and Neptune). Yes she befriends Rini but that doesn't necessarily make her the same age as Rini. Besides I can make her 17 in my story simply because Rini doesn't exist yet.**

**2. I don't know if I mentioned this earlier but the reason I paired Jedite and Jupiter together is because of their similar knowledge on the martial arts. The reason for pairing Nephrite and Mars together is simply because of their shared interest in reading messages in other things (i.e. Mars and her fire meditations; Nephrite and his star readings). Malachite and Venus were an easy match considering both are leaders (Venus being the leader of the Inner Scouts in the absence of Sailor Moon and Malachite being the leader of the four Generals). Those three pairings leave only Zoicite and Mercury and seeing how I can't just leave those two alone, they fell into the final pairing in terms of the Inner Scouts. I tend to lean more on the anime series than I do on the manga simply for the fact that I haven't read many of the manga but I own all five seasons of the anime series.  
**

**Another small thing to mention: the next chapter is almost finished and you will be meeting four new characters: Arlen, Ethan, Makani, and Cary. They are the guards of Prince Kenneth (Mars' twin brother). The four do not really have a big role but they are mentioned because I couldn't very well leave the Outer Scouts without pairings. The pairings are not mentioned in the chapter but perhaps I will mention something about them in the Epilogue. Again I picked the names because of their meanings:**

**Arlen—Cornish, "water battle" (paired with Neptune)**

**Makani—Hawaiian, "wind" (paired with Uranus)**

**Ethan—English, "enduring, long-living" (paired with Pluto)**

**Cary—Irish, "dark one" (paired with Saturn)**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and/or added this or any of my stories to your favorites. Please be patient while I finish the next chapter and also the epilogue. Once this story is complete I will be back to working on "Forever" when I can.**


	16. The Council Meeting

The next morning, after everyone had gotten up and dressed, gathered in the inner room to discuss the day's plans. It was clear that everyone was a little uneasy. The Emperor was stepping way out of line with everything that he was doing. First with the attack on the Moon, then with the fire beast, and the last straw had been murdering Queen Serenity V. News of her death had spread shortly after that of the engagement of Serenity and Endymion. "It has to appear as though Serenity is grieving for the loss of her mother. It also needs to look as though the engagement came out of necessity and not out of love. It's going to be tough to stand there and not show how things have evolved over the past two days." Nephrite looked over at Kenna who only blushed. The girls had had a moment to get ready altogether and that's when Kenna had announced that she and Nephrite had gotten engaged last night. He had waited till everyone went to bed before turning to Kenna and asking her. They all had agreed to keep it silent until the Council Meeting was over.

"Serenity and I have decided that if she feels that we need to reveal all that she will give me a sign. That sign will be if she holds her broche as though she is going to transform into Sailor Moon." There was a knock at the door. Yaten got up to answer it and came back with five men. Kenneth followed Yaten into the room and with him his four guards/friends. "What's going on?" Endymion tensed up and pulled Serenity closer to him.

"Sorry to interrupt like this, but I had to talk to you before the meeting. My father is going to try and frame Earth for the death of Queen Serenity V. I will only keep my mouth shut until I can no longer stand there and listen to his lies. My men, Arlen, Ethan, Makani, and Cary, are in this with us. I have explained to them only which I was allowed to, but they also realize how much everyone loved the Queen and will stand with us to end the reign of my father… if it comes to that." Kenneth stood tall; he knew that at any moment these warriors standing before him could kill him. He was hoping that being the brother of Sailor Mars would keep him safe.

"We appreciate the help, Prince Kenneth. I hope it does not come down to the death of the Emperor, but his reign will have to end. It will be up to the Grand Council as to what happens to him after today, but his reign will end today I can promise you that." Serenity straightened up but still held close to her husband.

"Serenity is right. The Grand Council will decide his fate tomorrow but we shall instill the first act of punishment today." Princess Elian stood taller than the rest, all but Serenity were in their Sailor Soldier attire. "We do this for the death of Queen Serenity and for the future of this Alliance." She nodded at Serenity; indicating, without words, that when she spoke about the future she was referring to Serenity's and Endymion's role as rulers of Crystal Tokyo.

Serenity looked up at Endymion and whispered, "It's happening, isn't it?"

"What's happening, love?" He whispered back.

"Crystal Tokyo." She stated simply; it was a conversation only those two could hear.

"Yes it is. But we will be ready for whatever comes our way. I love you." He mouthed the last part and Serenity leaned her head against his chest. She had put on a black gown. She felt uncomfortable in it, but it was customary, even for the people of the Moon, to wear such a color in a time of mourning. It was styled as her Princess gown was. The only thing that remained changed from the day before was the crescent moon on her forehead. She knew that everything would change when she needed it to. She wore her engagement ring on her finger and her wedding band around her neck.

"It's time for us to split and head down separately. We cannot alert the Emperor to any of this." Malachite spoke up when he realized it was coming up on the hour of the Council Meeting.

"That is another reason why we are here. My father asks that my men and I escort the Princesses to the Council Room. He is completely clueless as to what has taken place." Kenneth bowed slightly towards Serenity which she returned. She leaned up and kissed Endymion on the cheek. Both stood there, not wanting to let go of the other.

"Come, You're Highness, it's time that we head out." Elian stated. Kenna, Eila, and Eveleen said their good-byes to their men and stood ready to fall into the familiar circle. Pavati gave Zoicite a faint smile before joining the other Soldiers.

"I miss her already. I just want this day to be over with." Endymion stated as soon as the girls left with Kenneth and his men.

"We should probably head out next, my King. The five of us are supposed to appear somewhat antisocial. I can't wait to see what the Emperor has up his sleeve next. I can't believe he has the nerve to try and frame Earth for the death of Queen Serenity V." Nephrite was furious that the Emperor had the nerve to even think that he could get away with something like that. The four Generals and their King left the room leaving the Starlights by themselves.

"Alright, you two remember what the plan is?" Taiki asked as the Earthans left the room.

"We let the Emperor continue to think that he can get us to join his side of things when in reality we are already in alliance with Serenity and Endymion." Seiya answered and Yaten nodded in agreement.

"Good, then let's go." Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya all headed to the Council Room where they were some of the last to enter. They noticed that the Sailor Soldiers were formed in a tight circle around Serenity and that they looked stern and obviously the grief they were supposed to be feeling wasn't at all being faked. There was definitely a somber atmosphere in the room. They also noticed that the Earthans looked solemn and bored, also obvious grief shown on their faces which, like the Sailors, was not faked. Kenneth and his men sat at the front; Kenneth being seated next to his father.

"We begin this Council Meeting with heavy hearts. Most of you have heard that we have lost our dear Queen Serenity last night in a tragic attack on the Moon. Princess Serenity, our hearts go out to you in this time of grieve." The Emperor began and Serenity had to try hard not to snicker at his empty words. She braced herself for his accusations towards the Earth. "We will get to that a little later, but first let me extend a welcome to visitors from outside the Alliance. Welcome to Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya from a neighboring planet outside our own system." The three waved as they were introduced, and in doing so hoped that the Emperor would think that he was one step away from winning them over to his side. He talked about some old business, about the trade within the system and how each planet played a role in the further development of the economy of all the planets. Finally, after about a half hour of him babbling on about nothing in particular he began to touch on the topic of the death of Queen Serenity V. "Now, some sources have informed me that it was Earth who sent the attack on the Moon which resulted in the Queen's death. Prince Endymion, what do you have to say for your kingdom?" Everyone in the room looked at the Earthans.

"Simply this, Emperor, we had absolutely nothing to do with it. My father and the Queen might not have been on speaking terms with one another, but my father would never attack the Moon." Endymion was not about to mention that Queen Serenity and his father had actually spoken quite a few times over the past few days.

"Very well, then. Princess Serenity, what do you have to say?"

"I do not believe that the Earth was responsible for the death of my mother. The attack that happened last week was also not committed by Earth. It is my understanding, however, that both attacks did come from within the Alliance and from the same planet." Everyone in the room was shocked by her comment. "I will not be the only one to point at the guilty party, those responsible will suffer the fate which the Grand Council will decide. My mother's wishes and dreams will not go unfulfilled. I will not let them. I am the rightful heir to the throne of the Moon and as such to the throne of the Alliance."

"You are but a child, unfit to rule such a complex system of kingdoms and empires." The Emperor wouldn't stand for a child to take over the throne of the Alliance. His attitude toward that was beginning to show.

"It was my mother's wish that I, one day, take over the throne of the Alliance. And as I said before, her wishes will not go unfulfilled." Serenity was standing at this point, her hands in tight fists by her side.

"What King or Queen in the Alliance will back up a child to rule. You will rule the Alliance, when you're old enough to understand the pressures and responsibilities that come along with the task." The Emperor was getting steamed, which was exactly what Serenity wanted to see.

"The only one who can truly rule the Alliance is the one who can control and harness the power of the Silver Crystal. And as far as I know, that person is Princess Serenity." Sailor Pluto stood up this time. Since she was the Guardian of the Gates of Time, most people respected what she had to say.

"There is no law that backs that up, Sailor Pluto." The Emperor was struggling to control himself.

"Emperor, you have no choice in the matter." Serenity stated matter-of-factly. The look she received sent shivers down her spine. If she wasn't already Queen, she probably would have backed off after receiving a look like that.

"As Emperor of Mars, I do indeed have a choice in the matter." He replied, angrier than ever now. He wasn't about to let some 16 year old brat tell him what he could and couldn't do.

"I'm afraid you don't, Father." The crowd gasped as Kenneth stood up to defy his father. "Growing up, all I ever heard from you was how Queen Serenity was a bad person and how she wasn't really loved by the people. They were all lies. I see that now. You even lied to me about my twin sister. She's right, being marked as a Sailor Soldier is not a curse, but being raised by a father like you is. You are the one responsible for the death of Queen Serenity and you _will_ be held responsible in front of the Grand Council. Your reign ends today, Father."

"You… You are no longer my heir!" The Emperor yelled.

"Then who's to take your place? I certainly will not, you haven't considered me your daughter since the day I was born. I found where I belong, with Serenity, as High Priestess of the Moon. I am Sailor Mars, guardian of Princess Serenity. Everything will be decided by the Grand Council, who I suspect are on their way here as we speak." Kenna knew that the Kings and Queens of the other planets were, in fact, on their way to Mars. After the Coronations of Serenity and Endymion there had been a sense that the Grand Council would have to meet immediately.

"There can be no Grand Council without a ruler of the Alliance." The Emperor thought he'd stopped all of this with that statement but little did he know what Serenity was planning. She had reached for her broche, signaling that it was time to reveal all.

"But we do have a ruler of the Alliance." Endymion stood up this time and made his way, with the Generals not far behind, down to the center of the room.

"Definitely not you, Prince." The Emperor laughed.

"No, not I, but someone else; someone who had earned the right to rule the Alliance many times over." He slipped his hand into his pocket and unhooked his wedding band. He noticed that Serenity was doing the same.

"And who might that be?"

"My wife, Queen Serenity VI." With that, he slipped on his wedding band at the same time Serenity slipped hers on. The rings began to glow as did both Serenity and Endymion. Serenity transformed into Queen Serenity VI and Endymion transformed into King Endymion.

"Like I said, Emperor, you have no choice in who will rule the Alliance. The Kings and Queens of the other planets have backed me in this, as have your guests of honor. Do not mess with me. You will be held accountable for the attempt on my life and for the murder of my mother." Serenity and the Soldiers had all joined Endymion and the Generals down in the center of the room. The entire room was filled with silence; no one could believe that there had been two coronations and a wedding within a day.

"You can't do this! You need to have the backing of every planet in the Alliance!" The Emperor was furious.

"She did. They both did. Their wedding was also backed by every planet and even Queen Serenity herself blessed the ceremonies." The Queen of Venus, followed by the other Kings and Queens, opened the doors to the Council Room. "Face it, Emperor, you lost. Your reign is over and your son will take over from here. This Council Meeting is finished, but you are not going anywhere."

"She couldn't have been backed by every planet since I wasn't there!" There was no way that the Emperor was going to drop this. He was determined to take over the Alliance.

"But I was. And as Prince and heir to the throne of Mars, I had the right to back the coronation." Kenneth joined his new friends in the center of the room as did his four guards.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with any of this, son."

"I knew about the coronations, but not the wedding. You tried to kill the Princess by unleashing a fire beast but when that didn't work you thought you could get rid of her by getting rid of her mother. Father, face it, you're finished here."

"If I go down for this, I'm taking you with me. You knew about all those plans so you are just as guilty." The Emperor could tell that he was losing this battle so he decided that if he was going to be punished for everything then he was going to take his son down with him.

"We will decide that, Emperor." The King of Mercury stated. The room was quickly empting out except for the members of the Grand Council, the Generals, the Sailor Soldiers, Kenneth and his guards, and the Emperor. The Kings and Queens took their places, ordered as to that of their planets. There was a hole left for Mars since the new Emperor was yet to be determined. They had stated that Kenneth would take over but with the accusations from his father, there were things that needed to be addressed first. Endymion stood next to his wife; he was in the spot for Earth and she was standing next to him because that was the position of the Moon. Each Sailor Soldier stood with their respective planets. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto being the sole person in their planet spots and Sailor Mars stood with Serenity since she was High Priestess of the Moon.

"We will address the accusations brought forth on the Emperor by Queen Serenity VI." The King of Uranus started the Grand Council. "We have already heard them but please, if you're Highness will repeat them for us all to hear again…"

"The first night here I was attacked by a fire beast which nearly killed me. After further investigation it was soon discovered that the Emperor was behind the attack. Then yesterday we received word on another plan of the Emperor, but we were too late to do anything about it and it resulted in the death of my mother. It was also discovered that the attack that happened before I left the Moon also came from Mars. I have witnesses to back up these accusations."

"And who might they be?" The Emperor spoke out of turn.

"I will back up the Queen, you're Highnesses. I was aware of the plans my father had made but after seeing what everyone's reaction was to the death of the Queen I knew what was happening; what my father was doing was wrong so I vowed to put an end to it. As most of you are aware, I was present at both of the coronations yesterday. I know my part in this was wrong, but I grew up hearing nothing but lies. Up until the other day I didn't even know I had a sister." Kenneth stepped forward to state what he knew about the plans to get rid of both Queen and Princess Serenity. "His first plan, with the attack on the Moon the other week, was to scare the Queen and her daughter. When that didn't work he stepped up to get rid of the Princess first, thinking that by doing so he would also get rid of the Queen. When he underestimated the Sailor Soldiers and the Princess lived after the attack of the fire beast he tried to get rid of the Princess by getting rid of the Queen. Unfortunately, I was too late to stop the attack on the Moon that ended in the death of Queen Serenity, but know this… I will stop any further attacks on my Queen. I vow to uphold her commands, laws, and decrees. That is, if you will grant me pardon and allow me to rule on the throne of Mars." With that he bowed and stepped back in line.

"Queen Serenity, it is up to you as to who will become Emperor or Empress of Mars. If Kenneth is not appointed the only other one who can lawfully rule is Princess Kenna." The King of Uranus pointed out. It was clear that the first task this Grand Council was going to be to decide who was going to rule Mars as the new Emperor.

"Queen Serenity looked over at Sailor Mars before making her decision. "I know that Princess Kenna does not want to become Empress of Mars, but that is not why I'm making this decision. I am making this decision based on the evidence before me and also on what my heart is telling me. Prince Kenneth, please step forward." He did as he was told. "You are hereby appointed as Emperor of Mars. Please keep to the vows you have made this day or suffer the consequences if you do not." She raised her scepter and the Silver Crystal began to glow. As she pointed the scepter toward Kenneth the lights of the crystal sprang forth and Kenneth's clothes began to change. They were grander than anything that his father had ever worn, in truth the resembled the attire that Endymion wore except instead of black it was a dark red and adorned in rubies and garnets. "Now, Emperor Kenneth, please step into your place in the Grand Council.

While all of this was going on, Zoicite kept his focus on the ex-Emperor. There was something about him that he just couldn't trust; with everything that he'd already done, Zoicite knew that the Emperor wouldn't go down so easily. And he was right. As soon as Kenneth took his place among the Grand Council the ex-Emperor unsheathed his sword and lunged for Serenity. It happened all too quickly and before anyone realized what was going on Zoicite was already fighting with the ex-Emperor. The clanging of swords filled the room as the battle continued. The ex-Emperor was too quick for the young General and Zoicite took a major blow that cut through his armor leaving a deep slash across his chest. Sailor Mercury was the first to his side. "Pavati, I'm sorry for everything. I remember Beryl, I'm sorry." Was all he said before succumbing to the darkness. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune along with Makani and Arlen secured the ex-Emperor and restrained him as Endymion came at him with sword drawn.

"If you ever attack my wife again… if you ever even think about attacking my wife again I will have you killed. Do you understand me?" Endymion was furious. The Kings and Queens had never seen him this angry before. Serenity was too afraid to say or do anything at the moment. After leaving his threat to sink in, Endymion returned to his wife whose barriers of self-control were beginning to fall. He pulled her into him and she ducked her head into his armpit.

"We will not stand for any attacks on Serenity!" Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had busted into the room when they heard swords clanking against each other. "If it wasn't for Serenity we would not have our home. If it wasn't for Serenity, we, each one of us, would not be here today." Seiya then went on to tell the story about how Serenity defeated Chaos which saved the entire galaxy and restored many planets that had once been destroyed by Chaos. It was the first anyone in that room, who hadn't experienced it first hand, had heard the tale. It was the first that Endymion truly understood what Serenity had gone through. He had heard the story from her but of course she would have left out how much everything had affected her.

"We are indebted to her forever. We choose now, before the Grand Council, where our allegiance lies. It is with Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and the Sailor Soldiers. It always has been and always will be." Taiki stated.

"It seems that we have covered a lot in this meeting already, however the main task is yet to be completed. What shall the ex-Emperor's punishment be for his crimes against the Alliance?" The King of Neptune asked.

"He shall be imprisoned on the Moon for all eternity. King Endymion and I will be moving the royal palace to Earth. This era will be known as Crystal Tokyo. It is an era that the Inner Scouts, Endymion, and myself have seen. It will be an era filled with love and peace. My court may move to Earth as well so long as they do not have responsibilities on their own planets. I know Sailor Pluto must return to her planet and her responsibility as Guardian of the Gates of Time." Serenity stated after a moment of pulling herself back together. All nodded in agreement and the ex-Emperor's sentence was laid out in full. He was to be imprisoned on the Moon in a fortification made by all the planets. It would be the first and only prison of its kind and the ex-Emperor was to be the only prisoner. The only planet that would not take part in the construction of the prison was Mars for the ex-Emperor would be able to control that element.

"If there is nothing further to do here, I'd like to head for home. My wife is expecting a child any day now." The King of Uranus said before hugging his sister. Each Soldier said their good-byes to their families before gathering around Serenity and Endymion.

"Things are going to be a whole lot better now. We are entering into a new era with new hopes and dreams. We are going to build a place that will be better for our children than what we have had." Endymion stated while looking at Serenity.

"I can't say that all of what we've had has been that bad. The good that we've had will continue on in the next generation. We will raise our children with the knowledge of what has happened in the past and the lessons that we have learned through everything. The lessons that love will conquer all, good does defeat evil, that there are always people who love you, and that no matter what it is those people that you defend and protect because friends are too important to lose." Serenity looked at everyone. She knew that she had learned so many lessons throughout her years and also knew that there were many more lessons to be learned. She was only 16 years old, but she was a lot wiser than her years.


	17. Epilogue

**I may go back at some point and rewrite this epilogue but this is it for now. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

It has been about a month since the Council Meeting and a lot has been going on within the Alliance. The Starlights officially declared the allegiance to Queen Serenity VI and Crystal Tokyo. Serenity and Endymion have begun building the royal palace in Tokyo where they have been welcomed by those who live there. They are also building a memorial in honor of Queen Serenity V, which will be located on the grounds that were once the favorite garden of the late Queen. Kenna and Nephrite have been married for only a week and already they're fighting over the design of the temple. Malachite and Eveleen are taking things slow, but their relationship is still going strong and their love for each other continues to grow each day. Jedite and Eila practice martial arts together and are looking forward to having a winter wedding. Zoicite is healing nicely from the wound he sustained during the fight with the ex-Emperor of Mars, especially with help from Pavati who fully trusted him after witnessing him willing to die to protect Serenity (and no, apparently fighting the fire beast wasn't enough for her to see that).

Elian has returned to her duty as Guardian of the Gates of Time, however, now she is not alone. Ethan, one of Emperor Kenneth's former guards as joined her on Pluto and in her duties. They two are planning a spring wedding in Crystal Tokyo when the palace is complete. Dara and Marinus are traveling the system like always but this time it is a group of four instead of just the two. Arlen and Makani have decided to join them in their travels and in their lives. The couples are not looking forward to any weddings for them in the near future; they just want live each day as it comes and perhaps one day they'll get married. Omid, as Sailor Saturn, spends most of her time with Cary on the Moon. She is in charge of the security and police force for the Alliance which the main office is based on the Moon so they can be close to the prison that houses the ex-Emperor of Mars. As for the current Emperor of Mars, Kenneth, has been an excellent ruler and everyone on Mars loves him and his new wife.

The Starlights do keep in contact with the Sailor Soldiers, most of who do reside on Earth close to their King and Queen. They are still rebuilding their planet but things are moving quickly. All in all the peoples and rulers of the planets under the Galactic Alliance are happy and peaceful. Though the death of Queen Serenity V still weighs heavily on their hearts, they look forward to the reign of her daughter and her husband.


End file.
